Picking Up Sasuke
by KoTaRo-ChAn x3
Summary: //SasuSaku// Sasuke never really knew the meaning of crazy until he met his new pink-haired, green-eyed, and not to mention irresistibly alluring secretary. "Stand still so I can pick you up!" Silence. "...but Sakura, I'm sitting..."
1. Sakura Senses

**Picking up Sasuke  
Naruto Story [Number of Chapters Undecided]  
Pairings- SasukexSakura, Small hints of NarutoxHinata, TentenxNeji, and ShikamaruxIno**

**Summary: Sasuke never REALLY knew the meaning of crazy until he met his new pink-haired, green-eyed, and not to mention irresistibly alluring secretary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi and Kakashi would be all mine, not to mention the total Ninja fight thing would be turned into a cliche shoujo**

.:. .:. .:. **Sa**k_**u**r_a .:. .:. .:.

A woman whipped off her shades as she stopped in front of a huge building.

A huge building known as Uchiha Corps.

Hand on her hips; the woman's pastel-colored hair blew gently in the breeze as she messily ran her slender fingers through it using her free hand. Her emerald eyes glittered mischievously as she eyed the building critically.

"Looks like this will be fun," the woman murmured to herself, and with a playful grin pasted on her face, strode into the awaiting doors.

.:. .:. .:. **S_a_**s_**u**_ke .:. .:. .:.

"Come on Sasuke-teme, lighten up will you? Sakura's going to be here any second, and she's perfect for this job. So stop looking like you have a 5-foot pole stuck up your ass. Well you know, _another_ one." Naruto somehow managed to grin at his boss, noodles half-chewed dangling out of his mouth and back into his ramen bowl while he messily attempted to slurp them back up.

Sasuke snorted, for two reasons in particular. Naruto was too dumb for his own good, and Sasuke didn't know _how_ in the world someone so stupid could become his 'best friend'. And two, because anyone related to the dobe could never be 'perfect' for the job as his secretary. '_She's probably another annoying fangirl. Possibly more annoying than the rest considering she's the dobe's cousin_' Sasuke mentally groaned at the thought. _Two_ Narutos? Oh, kill him now. Why he agreed when Naruto asked, the world may never know.

.:. .:. .:. _**F**la**s**_hb**a**_c_**k .:. .:. .:.**

"You're fired," the Uchiha boss coldly dismissed his secre- now **ex**-secretary. A layer of emotionless ebony glazed his endless onyx eyes, hiding the silent fury he felt. The woman gasped in shock and, without hesitation, harshly slapped Sasuke in the face.

Not even flinching, Uchiha Sasuke intensified the iciness of his glare at the girl, and she inevitably shivered in fright. The woman turned on her heel, trying not to let her fear show through, and scurried through the door, belongings in hand.

"You can come out now dobe." Sasuke didn't spare a glance in Naruto's direction as the latter sheepishly crawled out from his hiding spot under the desk.

Uzamaki Naruto wordlessly opened the door and walled out of the room. There was a short period of silence, in which Sasuke relished and took the time to assess the damage. He examined his bruised cheek in the mirror, and grimaced as he saw how badly the slap had hurt him.

His wound was steadily turning a scorching red, and Sasuke knew the sight wasn't going to be pretty for the next few days. Karin was either extremely brave, or extremely stupid for doing what she did. And when you were extremely brave, you were also usually extremely stupid.

That damned woman had used her viciously sharp nails to scratch his flesh, leaving 4 long jagged lines in place. What a bitch.

Sasuke, turning away from his bruised reflection, glanced at the door as it swung open and sighed when he spotted Naruto stepping in holding a bad of dry ice. The sigh was his way of showing thanks to Naruto-dobe.

As the whisker-faced man handed Sasuke the freezing ice baggy, his only comment was "what'd you do this time teme?"

"You of all people should know what happened, dobe—you were in the same room," Sasuke all but growled as he pressed the chilly ice pack to his searing cheek. Relief instantly washed over him.

"Wish I could say yes, Sasuke-teme, but I couldn't see or hear a thing you guys said."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Figures. Only the dobe was dumb enough to sit under the desk but not pay attention to the conversation he was supposedly eavesdropping on. "I fired her" the ebony-haired male replied simply.

"Why? This is the 4th this week. If this goes on any longer, you're going to hold the record for 'most-fired-secretaries-in-a-week'." Naruto exchanged a skeptical look with the Uchiha, who managed a non-committal shrug before turning away.

"Dobe, you know why I fire them."

"Well, you know, it's not their fault they want to get in your pants. You're Uchiha Sasuke. **The **Uchiha Sasuke. Teme, if you didn't know, you're the hottest bachelor in the market. Hell, if I was a girl I'd go for you myself." Naruto paused briefly as he digested what he just said. "Wait no, that came out wrong..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course he knew all that information, but who said he wanted to be **The** Uchiha Sasuke? No one had ever asked what he wanted before. They never asked him if he wanted to be a multi-millionaire. They never asked him whether or not he wanted fangirls stalking his every move. Which, by the way, he didn't. His life was planned out the day—maybe even before—he was born. It was fate. Oh man, he was seriously starting to sound like Neji. He made a mental reminder to stop hanging out with that guy for a while.

Naruto ticked off on his fingers. "Okay, first was Ami Yumiko, and I get that much. That girl was a goner the moment she stepped in." Naruto shook his head in what could almost be called sympathy. "Tch, never filed a paper in her life and man, she was all over you. Made sure to hike up her skirt extra high just for you. Sure, you might not have bat an eyelash at the sight, but I'm pretty sure every other guy had a hard-on for her.

"And then there was Ino," Naruto went on, holding up 2 digits in a peace sign. "Well, I talked to her. Pretty nice, just a bit pig-like. And it's not like she was _totally_ in love with you, teme. Probably just infatuation, though, because I caught her staring at Pineapple Head more than once. I think she's going to make her move soon, so even if you fired her you'll probably see her again."

"Next was Tenten. Hmm, never actually knew her last name. Actually teme, I kind of liked that chick. Only as a friend of course. She was hardworking, and probably the only girl in the world that wasn't in love with you. Besides my precious Hinata, that is. So teme, why'd you fire her? Sasuke-teme? _Teme_?"

Sasuke had tried to block out Naruto's annoying voice, but it was futile, although closing his eyes helped ease the pain. That boy talked a mile a minute! The Uchiha shivered in memory as he answered. "Hn. She was way too violent. Not to me, of course, but I've heard more than one complaint from multiple employees. I heard that a couple of them were in critical condition in the hospital. So I didn't want to have a reputation of having a killer employee. And besides, I see the way she acts sound the Hyuuga. Yamanaka's not the only one in love." It hurt Sasuke's head to talk this much, and Naruto's rambling didn't help to soothe the pain. Quite the opposite, actually.

Naruto grinned as if he understood everything, but Sasuke was sure he didn't understand half the things that were said. "Love is in the air, ne Sasuke-teme? And you're next," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the mentally disturbed Sasuke. "So, anyways, why'd you fire Karin? The way you did it was cold, even for an ice block like you."

The man in question groaned, reluctant to answer. Oh how he wished Naruto would just stop talking. Besides, the memory of what happened was too scarring. Nevertheless, onyx-eyed man recalled his nightmares in order to satisfy Naruto's endless curiosity.

.:. .:. .:. _**F**l_**a**_sh_**b**a**c**_k_ In **a** **F**la**_s_**h_b_**a**_c_k .:. .:. .:.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," Karin purred as she walked into the office. "I've brought you those papers you asked for."

Sasuke, wearing his reading glasses, nodded absently and jerked his head sharply towards the desk. "Put them there," he ordered, and she complied with a sluttish pout. **[a/N is that even possible? x3]**

Once she finished her job, he glanced briefly at the pile of work before grunting a stiff sounding "dismissed." Karin scrunched her nose, and instead of walking through the open door, closed it firmly. The tight click coming from the door confirmed that the door was indeed locked.

Sasuke gave Karin a pointed look from beneath his glasses and spun around to face her. "What is the meaning of t-"

He never finished his question.

While Sasuke was busy spouting—in her opinion—nonsense words, Karin pounced on his unsuspecting form and firmly latched herself onto him. She crushed her awaiting lips to his, and smirked when she felt Sasuke go still. Mistaking it as a sign to continue, Karin slowly, unwillingly, detached her swollen lips and looked onto her boss's eyes to gauge his reaction.

All she got was a face full of shock. Not realizing anger was slowly beginning to bleed onto his features, Karin continued her ministrations.

Settling herself in a more comfortable position, she took a moment to situate herself. And by a comfortable position I meant practically lap dancing on Sasuke, with their pelvises rubbing together.

Gazing seductively at his coal orbs, Karin frowned when she realized what was bothering her. She bent down ever so slowly to eye-level with the sitting Sasuke, and placed her well-manicured hands onto his black-frame glasses.

"These need to go," Karin breathed into Sasuke's ear shell, and carelessly removed the spectacles from his unmarred face.

Unluckily for her, her action triggered Sasuke to return to the present and take action.

With a harsh sweep, Sasuke brushed Karin's hand off his face. The enraged man stood up abruptly, causing the slut on his lap to ungracefully fall off his lap and onto the unforgiving floor in a heap.

"Whaa...?" Karin looked up at Sasuke, bewildered. How dare he! He was supposed to succumb to her, like every other man did!

"Get out," Sasuke's icy voice cut through the thick silence like a knife cutting through whip cream. His calm and silent command was more frightening than if he had roared it out, and Karin felt tremors tumble down her body.

Hastily, the woman stumbled to her feet and brush off her skirt, smoothening out the creases that were made when she fell. "B-but Sasuke-kun! I t-thought we had something! Didn't you-"

"You're fired," the Uchiha coldly dismissed his secre- now **ex**-secretary.

.:. .:. .:.** E**_n_d _o_**f** F**_l_**a_s_h**b_a_**c**_k_** In a **_Fl_**a_s_**h**b_a_**c**k .:. .:. .:.

"Well, I never knew she had it in her," Naruto replied truthfully as he watched Sasuke collapse on the black leather couch. Sure, Naruto knew that Karin was a slut—did you _see _what she wore to work—but he never expected it to be this extreme.

A few moments of silence past, where Naruto started fidgeting. He wasn't very used to silences. Well, maybe he was used to them, considering he was best friends with the teme, who was practically like a rock. But that isn't mean he had to like them.

"So, what now Sasuke-teme? You can't keep hiring and then firing your secretaries! If you keep it up like this, then in a few months you'd have gone through the entire world!" Naruto ranted on and on as be imagined the outcomes.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, not particularly caring. Although he didn't like being an Uchiha, it had its uses. With a flick of a hand, Sasuke could have hundreds of eligible women trying to qualify as his secretary.

"C'mon teme. If you're going to run a successful business, you need to find a solid secretary and stick with them," Naruto lectured wisely. **[a/N Naruto being wise? I think I just saw a pig fly outside my window O.o]  
**  
Sasuke made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat. "That's rich coming from a dobe like you."

"Thanks teme. It is, isn't it?... Hey, wait. What did you just say? That was an insult wasn't it!" Naruto backtracked as he processed the comment. The man furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to answer his own question.

Sasuke gave him a look as if to say, 'don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself.' Then, he made a thoughtful look and added, 'then again, why would I ever care if you hurt yourself or not?'

Giving up, Naruto stood there quietly. But we all know how bad he is at being quiet and still. Seconds layer, Naruto's leg was jubilantly bouncing up and down, and he was tapping his knee impatiently. Suddenly, "Teme, I just thought of a brilliant idea."

"This ought to be good..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he found Naruto pouting childishly. "Pshh, teme, When have I ever been wrong?" Naruto insisted, but stopped short when he heard Sasuke's disbelieving snort. "Just trust me on this."

"Hn."

And like that, the egg was hatched. The bomb was set. Whatever you want to call it.

.:. .:. .:. E**n**_d_ **_o_f**_F_**l**a**s**_hb_**a**_c_**k** .:. .:. .:.

"Well anyways, I think she's almost here teme."

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, apparently too cool to say the words, 'and how would you know that Naruto-dobe? You can't even tell time.' Inwardly, though, Sasuke's mind was in a wreck. She was almost here. Oh God, _please_ kill him now.

.:. .:. .:. **S**a_k_u**ra** .:. .:. .:.

Looks were thrown here and there as eyes landed on the newcomer who was barging in like she owned the place. Sure it made her seem like a haughty bitch the way she walked in, but for some reason people couldn't take their eyes off her. The woman had a special glow about her that just attracted you to her. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but she held a classic type of beauty. And who could forget those mysterious jade eyes that seemed to look through you, as well as that luscious rosette hair? That generous body?

.:. .:. .:. _S**a**_su**k**e .:. .:. .:.

"Well, teme, if you insist on knowing, I'll tell you how I know." Naruto shrugged. "I can tell because…because my Sakura-senses are tingling." Naruto shot Sasuke an of-course-why-else look.

.:. .:. .:. _S_**_a_**k_u_**r**_a_ .:. .:. .:.

With multiple pairs of eyes watching her, the woman trotted off towards the elevator doors. She was either extremely oblivious to the stares, or really good at ignoring holes being bored into the back of her petite head.

The elevator dinged, and the lady's heels clacked as she stepped inside.

.:. .:. .:. **_S_**a**_su_**ke .:. .:. .:.

Sasuke made a strangled noise, as if trying not to laugh. "Yeah sure. Whatever." he snorted. Tch, Sakura-senses. How absurd.

.:. .:. .:. _S_a**_k_**u**r**_a_ .:. .:. .:.

The elevator ride was alone and quiet, and the woman was grateful for that. She really needed to calm down before she met this Unicha guy—whatever he's called— Naruto had been talking about. Apparently, he was her new boss or something.

After what seemed like too short of a ride, the ride flew to a stop, and the automatic doors slid open. She stepped outside.

.:. .:. .:. **_S_**a**su**_k_e .:. .:. .:.

"Whatever teme," Naruto blew a raspberry face to his best friend. "You're just jealous of my awesome superpowers."

"Hn."

.:. .:. .:. **S_a_**ku**r**_a_ .:. .:. .:.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Hey, even though she played it cool, it didn't mean she wasn't nervous.

So, without knocking, Haruno Sakura, secretary of Uchiha Sasuke, began her new life.

* * *

_**[**a/_N_ So, **ho**_w_ w_a_s i**t**? H**m**__m__, it **w**_a**_s _**_g_o_i_n_g__ **to** be_ _a o_n**_e-_**shot,_ b__u_t_ I **t**h_o_ugh**t **t__h_a_**t** **it** w**ou**ld **b**e _**_t_o**o lon**_g_**,_ so I c__han**g**__ed m_y_ m**in**_d_. It's_ **_p_****_rob_a_bly_**_ go_in_g_ to _b__**e **chang**e**d __i**n**to_ a_ 3__ or 4, **ma**ybe ev**e**n 5-s_h_ot_]

_**H**ehe_ **Re**ad _and **R**e_v_**i**ew_!

_**Cl**i_c**_k_**_ t__he rev_ie_w **b**__u__t**t**o_**n**_!_


	2. Detergent, Spit, and Coffee

**Picking up Sasuke  
Naruto Story [Number of Chapters Undecided]  
Pairings- SasukexSakura, Small hints of NarutoxHinata, TentenxNeji, and ShikamaruxIno**

**Summary: Sasuke never REALLY knew the meaning of crazy until he met his new pink-haired, green-eyed, and not to mention irresistibly alluring secretary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi and Kakashi would be all mine, not to mention the total Ninja fight thing would be turned into a cliche shoujo**

.:. .:. .:. _S_a**s**u_k**e**_ .:. .:. .:.

_'Naruto-dobe's such a baka. Of course she wouldn't be coming into this office rig_-_"_ Sasuke stopped short as he saw a woman in her twenties step into the room.

'_Or maybe she would…'_

What could he say? Sasuke was floored as he observed the lady. He was expecting either a dumb blonde bimbo, since she was related to the dobe, or some skanky whore. He was expecting the woman to be wearing tube tops and shorts so short that they could be passed off as either underwear, or the-most-ridiculous-short-shorty-shorts-in-the-history-of-shorts. Or underwear. Yeah, definitely underwear.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was a well-dressed, formal looking woman that held herself in a confident and poised way. What he wasn't expecting was a woman who looked like she actually had a brain instead of only boobs. What he wasn't expecting, and he was glad for, was a girl that didn't even glance his way when she walked into the room.

That's right. Haruno Sakura didn't spare even a glance in Uchiha Sasuke's direction. And did I mention Uchiha Sasuke was one of the most powerful men in the world? Because he was.

But no. She didn't even peek at Sasuke. The woman just ran into Naruto's welcoming arms.

Sasuke arched a perfect brow. Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

.:. .:. .:. Sa**k**_ur**a**_ .:. .:. .:.

Emerald clashed with coal. From Naruto's comfortable oh-sure-squeeze-the-life-out-of-me bear hugs, I locked eyes with my boss's powerful gaze and immediately regretted it. I could tell from the way he looked at me that he thought I was going to be a slut or something. Well, he's in for a surprise.

.:. .:. .:. **S**a_**s**u_ke .:. .:. .:.

I saw the way she looked at me when our orbs clashed. At first, it was a look if wonder, as if trying to figure me out. I smirked. Like she could figure out what a block of ice was thinking.

The funniest thing is that she genuinely seemed to know that I was judging her as a slut without even getting to know her. And her eyes—her beautiful, mesmerizing jade orbs—narrowed in anger.

Uh oh. I mentally whacked myself on the head. Way to make a good impression.

.:. .:. .:. S_a_k**_u_r**_a_ .:. .:. .:.

How dare he think me a slut! If anyone's a player it's him! That man-whore had girls crawling all over him, grabbing whatever flesh they could get their hands onto.

But I had to admit, he had the greatest pair of eyes...

.:. .:. .:. _N**a**_**r**ut**o** .:. .:. .:.

Hmm, don't think I didn't catch that look that Sakura and Teme shared. And I must say, this may be the start of something beautiful.

.:. .:. .:. _S_a**s**_u**k**_e .:. .:. .:.

Well, might as well have some fun since she already hates me. "Annoying," I remarked cruelly and grinned in satisfaction as I watched her nostrils flare. Her eyes narrow into small slits, and I knew my impression on her had worsened.

Oh well, how bad could it be? Besides, I'm her boss, so _technically _she couldn't exactly harm me in any way.

.:. .:. .:. **Sa_k_**u_r_a .:. .:. .:.

I'm Annoying? _**Annoying? **_Oh wait, scratch that—his eyes were about as beautiful as Rock Lee. Green jumpsuit and all.

_And_ he just earned himself a spot on my hit list. The top of the list.

.:. .:. .:. N**_o_**r**m**_a_l _P_**O**V .:. .:. .:.

"Well, Unicha-san," she spat, "You're not exactly a sight for sore eyes."

Naruto laughed outright at the incorrect surname. "Hah, she got you good teme," he directed his statement to Sasuke, which earned himself a cold glare.

"That's _**Uchiha**_-san to you." Just then, Sasuke grinned evilly. "Actually, make that Uchiha-**sama**."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glares, little sparks of lightning flashing in between them. Oh, they were going to get along just _dandy_.

.:. .:. .:. **T**h_e_ _Ne_**xt** Da**y** .:. .:. .:.

"Your coffee, Uchiha-**sama,**" Sakura ground out as she unwillingly handed the decaf liquid to her boss. Yes, her boss. The snobbiest man on the face of the Earth. She gritted her teeth together as to not lash out at him. Him—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke took one sip before practically throwing the cup, coffee and all, back at his secretary. It splashed in her hands. "This tastes horrible," he insulted bluntly. "What did you do to it? Pour detergent in it and then spit in it?"

Sakura tried to fight off an oncoming grin. "Actually, yes. But I had Naruto spit in it for me. I wouldn't want to waste my saliva on you, as gross as that sounds. Why, does it taste bad?" she questioned innocently. Or at least, trying to compose an innocent face.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. "Bring me back another cup. And this time, don't add any wacky stuff to it."

"Aye-aye Captain." Sakura mock-saluted her boss and skipped her way out of the door, cheekily grinning the entire time.

However, once she was out that door and out of Sasuke's sight, her cockiness evaporated.

As the rosette slowly slid to the floor, the coffee cup spilled out of her hand and onto the expensive carpet plush floor.

"Oh no…Have to apologize to the…janitor," Sakura managed to herself as she placed a hand to her burning forehead. She knew she was sick. She could feel it. Migraines frequently visited her, and dizziness never evaded her. Yet, the woman refused to take the day off the get better. She was new here, and already skipping her job would give people a bad impression of her.

So she knew she had to bite the bullet and just ignore it. Not very wise, but since when was she wise? After all, she _was _Naruto's cousin.

As her breath came in short gasps of air, Sakura forced herself to stand. She used the wall to heave herself to an upright position and leaned against it for support.

'_One more second,' _she told herself. _'I'll let myself rest for one more second._' Shutting her eyes, she didn't acknowledge her co-workers giving her odd gazes, concern filling their faces.

After her moment was over, Sakura wobbled off the support of the wall, and steeled herself. She grabbed the forgotten cup off the floor, and confidently walked to the kitchen to brew more coffee.

.:. .:. .:. **_S_a**suk_e_ .:. .:. .:.

'_Why was she taking so long to get a cup of coffee? Hmm, maybe she's planning to sabotage it again. Add worms, or maybe t-' _Sasuke shook his head to get rid of those unpleasant thoughts. For some reason, though, his mind kept on straying to that woman.

The door creaked open, and Sasuke waited for his secretary to step through, holding some_—_hopefully_—_normal coffee. What he wasn't expecting was about 10-15 employees stepping through his door, trying to cram themselves in the tight space.

Sasuke hoped they weren't going to ask for a raise.

"Uchiha-san," one petite, redhead started out shyly. "W-we've noticed you hired a new secretary by the name of Haruno Sakura-san…" Sasuke sighed. Of _course _it was about her. What did she do this time?

"What harm did she cause to all of you?"

The redhead quickly shook her head in denial. "Harm? O-Oh no, no Uchiha-san. Quite the opposite, actually. Well, we all noticed her strange behavior today…"

Sasuke prodded for them to continue, and a middle-aged man continued. "Well, she seems to be…ill with something. While I was on my way to your office, I happened to glance her way and I saw her leaning on the wall. She was also breathing quite heavily, Uchiha-san."

"Yes, and she also put her hand to her forehead quite a couple times," an acne-faced man added.

Sasuke frowned. She never showed that she was sick in the least when she was in his company. "Thank you for your concern. You are all dismissed." The group filed out the room to leave Sasuke in his thoughts.

.:. .:. .:. **_S_**aku_**r**a_ .:. .:. .:.

I took another deep breath before pushing to his office, holding a cup of "normal"coffee. "Here's your coff-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Sasuke interrupted me. Quite rudely, I might add. I would have reprimanded him had I not been so surprised. How had he figured out? "I-I'm not sick," I stuttered, but luck wasn't on my side. After the words left my mouth, I spluttered into a coughing fit.

I felt the world spin around me, and faintly heard the sound of Sasuke's voice as he called my name. _'Well, at least he knows my name'_ was my last thought before my world went black.

.:. .:. .:. **Sa_s_**u_k_e .:. .:. .:.

Sasuke wasn't exactly familiar with this situation. Sakura had just fainted in his office, and was breathing rather heavily.

Oh what to do, what to do… Deciding that the most rational thing would be to get her in bed, Sasuke, as gently as he could, lifted the fragile girl in his arms. She looked as if she would break.

Trying not to jostle her around too much, Sasuke ran down the entire flight of stairs, and hurried to his car. He felt the questioning stares directed at him, but decided that they weren't important right now.

.:. .:. .:. Sa_k**ur**a_ .:. .:. .:.

Sakura was faintly aware of a pair of secure arms around her, but they were far different from Naruto's. She didn't have time to ponder, though, for the darkness once again sucked her in and she fell asleep once more.

.:. .:. .:. S**_a_s**_u_k**e** .:. .:. .:.

Sasuke carefully laid the unconscious woman into the passenger seat, and buckled her down. Her head lolled to the side as he shut the car door. Almost sprinting to the other side, Sasuke whipped open the driver's door and scurried in.

He quickly drove to Sakura's house, breaking quite a few laws to get there. He didn't go to his own house for 2 reasons_—_one being that her house was closer, and another being that he didn't think she'd really prefer waking up in a totally different environment.

That, and Itachi would probably make fun of him for the rest of his life if he brought a girl in his room.

Lucky for him, Sasuke arrived at Sakura's unscathed by the police. He frowned as he quickly gave a rundown of the house. Well, apartment actually. It wasn't like a shed, but it wasn't necessarily the hottest thing on the block either. At least it looked livable in...sort of...

.:. .:. .:. **S**a_ku_r**a** .:. .:. .:.

Sakura awoke again from the slam of a car door, and, in the back of her mind, she could feel herself being picked up by that same pair of warm arms. She snuggled deeper into the warmth, and felt the owner of those pleasant arms shift her in a more comfortable position.

.:. .:. .:. S_a_s**u**_k_**e** .:. .:. .:.

A microscopic blush appeared on Sasuke's face as he felt Sakura cuddle into him. Unaware that she was half-awake, he gently brushed of pink hair that had strayed away from her messily done ponytail.

A small smile flitted across her face, and Sasuke resisted the urge to return it to the girl in his arms. He carried her up to the door, and, asking the apartment manager for her room number, reached her floor without breaking a sweat.

'_She's really too light for a girl like her. I wonder if she's eating enough_' Sasuke thought off-handedly as he dug for a spare key inside the potted plant next to her room. He unlocked the aged wooden door, and it squeaked noisily as it was forced open with his knee. Sasuke took a moment to save the picture in his memory.

Her apartment room. Was it really _her _room, though? It looked untouched, like no one lived in it. There were no photos of her family or herself, and everything was in prim condition. The only thing signaling that it belonged to Sakura was the nameplate spelling the word **HARUNO **in bold letters. Not your average room, Sasuke could tell.

Reminding himself to question her about it later, Sasuke's eyes darted across the room as he tried to locate her bedroom. Spotting a slightly ajar door, he peeked in and came face to face with a queen-sized bed. It was a soft cream color. Like he expected, it looked as if no one had ever slept on it.

Tenderly placing the sleeping girl into the bed, Sasuke took one look at her clothes, mentally questioning himself. Hmm, risk getting slapped when she wakes up by changing her clothes, or don't change her clothes and further worsen her illness. Oh, the choices.

Eventually settling on the former option, Sasuke slowly stripped her of her clothes, making sure not to look _too _much at that gorgeous body. Of course, her undergarments were still on. After locating her pajamas and clothing her, Sasuke wrapped the blanket around her still frame.

Now that the priorities were taken care of, Sasuke felt Sakura's forehead and instantly pulled away. She was burning up! Her forehead was almost too hot to touch!

Quickly, he grabbed a washcloth and bowl from the kitchen and Sasuke filled the bowl with tap water. The cloth was then drenched and folded it into a neat little rectangle. Sasuke placed the object onto Sakura's forehead, and almost swore he could hear a faint sizzle from the contact.

'_I think I'll just stay here for a while.' _Sasuke absently-minded played with a strand of Sakura's hair as he gazed at her face.

.:. .:. .:. Sakura .:. .:. .:.

I knew I was awake, because my limbs were screaming at me to go back to sleep. Ignoring the weight of my eyelids, I forced my eyes open and waited for my vision to adjust. Wait, wasn't I supposed to be in the office? Unless it sudden spouted a lumpy bed and puke-colored walls, which was highly impossible, I don't think this was the office.

And then I remembered. I fainted. From that stupid fever. But the question is—how did I get to my bedroom?

I glanced to my right and bit back a scream. There wasn't a glass of water, like I was expecting, but there _was _an Uchiha Sasuke staring rather intensely at me.

It seriously wasn't something you wanted to wake up to, especially if you awoke in a totally different area from where you fell unconscious.

.:. .:. .:. **_S_a_s_**_u_**k**e .:. .:. .:.

Occasionally, I got up to change her washcloth. But other than that, I just stared at her.

I'm not exactly sure why I would choose that course of action, but my eyes seemed to be permanently fixated on her sleeping face.

Which, I might add, she had an adorable sleeping face. Not that I'd admit that to anyone.

.:. .:. .:. **N**_o_r**m**al _P**OV**_ .:. .:. .:.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Sakura glared at the man sitting next to her bed. But her glare softened slightly as she noticed his disheveled state and the washbowl next to him. He must have stayed with her the entire day.

"Well, that's certainly a nice way to treat the man who carried you all the way from the office to here," Sasuke replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. "You should be glad I didn't break my back from the weight of you! What did you eat for dinner? A cow?" He knew it was abnormal of him to tease someone this much, but for some reason he felt comfortable around her.

"Actually yes. I had beef stew for dinner last night."

"Well, I think you're going to be just fine if you can insult me like that." Sasuke stood up to leave with a smirk playing of his face.

"Oi." Sakura tried to catch his attention. She coughed and spluttered, and right when Sasuke was prepared for her to go into another coughing fit, finally managed to mutter out the word "thanks." As you could see, Sakura wasn't very good at apologizing.

Sasuke nodded and casually walked to the door. Without looking back, he raised his hand in a half-wave and left with the door squeaking behind him.

Suddenly, it was too quiet for Sakura. Marching out of bed, she hunted for a glass of water in the kitchen. However, that process involved getting up and out of bed. And when the comforter wasn't there to hide what Sakura was wearing…

"**SASUKE! HENTAI!!!"**

.:. .:. .:. **S**_a_su_**ke**_ .:. .:. .:.

"**SASUKE! HENTAI!" **I felt a smirk tease my lips. She finally noticed. _But_ she forget to use the proper formalities.

Maybe I'll let it slip this one time…

.:. .:. .:. T_**h**_e **N**ex**t** D_a_**y** .:. .:. .:.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Sakura poked Naruto in the shoulder, hardly realizing that she had dropped the suffix, and was calling him by his first name.

Naruto, on the other, wasn't as oblivious. He grinned at her, then shrugged nonchalantly in answer to her question. "Teme called in sick or something. Wonder what happened."

Sakura grinned.

.:. .:. .:. **S**_a_ku**r**_a_ .:. .:. .:.

Was there such thing as love at first sight? Because if so, then Sakura sure had a bad case of it.

* * *

_**[**a/N **T**ha**n**_k_**s**_ to eve**ry**one w_ho_ revi**e**wed! I**'m** r_eal_l_y_ h**a**ppy, si**n**ce _th**is** is_ on**l**y my s**ec**ond Fa_n_**fi**c and alrea**dy** I_'m_ ge**tti**_n_g great fe**e**db_a_ck! W_**el**_l, aft**e**r _t_his _ch_ap**te**r, the ent_i**r**_**e **plot will st**art** to u**nf**_**o**l_d, as in **h**o_w th_**e** Fanfic got it's ti**tl**e a_nd_ w_h_at**n**ot. Well, I ho_p_e y**ou** _e_n_joy_e**d**_ it_!]

**R**ea_d_ _a_**nd** Revi**e**_w_, y_e_**s**?

T_**he**_ R_ev_ie**_w_** Bu_t**to**_n i_s _J_u_st A Cli**ck** A**w**ay_!_


	3. Sasuke's Personal Genie

**Picking up Sasuke  
Naruto Story [Number of Chapters Undecided]  
Pairings- SasukexSakura, Small hints of NarutoxHinata, TentenxNeji, and ShikamaruxIno**

**Summary: Sasuke never REALLY knew the meaning of crazy until he met his new pink-haired, green-eyed, and not to mention irresistibly alluring secretary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi and Kakashi would be all mine, not to mention the total Ninja fight thing would be turned into a cliche shoujo**

.:. .:. .:. **N**_ar_**ut**o .:. .:. .:.

Like I said before in Chapter 2, don't think I didn't notice the chemistry between Teme and Sakura. Well, at least I said _something_ like that. _**Moving on**_**…**

Even I could tell something was going on. Hell, the entire building could tell that much. The way Sakura and Sasuke-teme stole glances from each other. The way he always seemed calmer around her and actually might bestow her a smile or two. Sometimes even a laugh, if he was feeling particularly good.

The way he said her name, and how she had ditched the 'Uchiha-sama' crap and had somehow converted to just plain 'Sasuke.' No suffix added either.

And how he didn't mind.

Now, I must say that this might be the start of something beautiful. Or something horribly wretched and heartbreaking.

Well, let's just hope it's the former.

.:. .:. .:. _S_a**k**_ur_**a** .:. .:. .:.

"Oi Sasuke. I brought your pa—" I announced my presence as I stepped into the office, said papers in hand. These sheets were the documents Sauske had me run through the copier machine multiple times, and damn was it tedious work! I sighed. I better get a hell of a raise for this. God knows it's the least I deserve.

But the sight that greeted—no **scarred**—my eyes _weren't _part of what I deserved.

There, where I had stumbled upon with my unfortunate luck, was a beautiful brunette hanging off Sasuke's bicep. And I mean b-e-a-utiful. Her hold on him **wasn't** a you're-arm's-probably-deprived-of-oxygen-right-now death grip. No, no it was more of a you-can-get-out-of-it-anytime-you-want clutch. The worst thing was, was that Sasuke wasn't objecting to any of this.

At least, to what I could see.

I was in shock. The papers I spent hours slaving over fell out of my arms as if they were as slick as melted butter. My mind seemed to have forgotten why I was here in the first place as I zeroed in on the couple. The perfect-for-each-other couple.

But seriously, this wasn't exactly an appealing sight to me, no matter how utterly matching the duo looked together. Well, it wasn't exactly a welcoming sight watching my crush and some random chick get hot and heavy. Right in front of me, no less.

Sasuke didn't spare me a glance. No indication that he heard me, or even noticed my presence. Was I really that worthless? Was I _really _that insignificant?

Refusing to show my tears to a bastard like him, I sunk into the carpeted maroon floor and allowed my head to dip down depressingly. Drops of the salty moisture were attempting to spring out from the back of my eyes, but I held them in bravely as not a noise escaped from my mouth.

Ignoring my own personal problems for the moment, my mind reverted back to work-mode, and I recalled the important documents that had scattered all over the floor. I wrinkled my nose.

As my hands began collecting the fallen papers, I forced my eyes to train on the deftly motion of my fingers, or the rustle of the sheets as I tapped them lightly to straighten the mess out. Or at least attempt to.

Anything to avoid the pair in my line of sight.

And, I guess that's why I didn't see the glare of pure, unadulterated hatred Sasuke shot at the shocked brown-haired woman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I blindly stumbled out of the love nest, my day officially wrecked. Not only did the papers I was planning to distribute crumple and wrinkle beyond restore, but my delivery was also delayed. Not only that, but Sasuke acted as if I was a pest the entire time! As if I was invisible and _**annoying**_! How rude!

Why, oh why did I have to fall for the gorgeous playboy types? It just wasn't fair!

Okay sure I knew that I loved him, but give me a break why don't you! I _just _figured out this Mojo-Jojo I'm-in-love-with-my-boss-thing! Cut me so slack, would you?

And why the heck did I think that it'd be easy to make him fall for me? That he'd come crawling into my arms because no one else would offer theirs? Of course he's got fangirls. With that body and those lips, along with that powerful name to back him up, what girl in the right mind wouldn't fall for him? I'm such a fool.

.:. .:. .:. **S**_a_s**u**k_e_ Aft**e**_r_ W_o**r**_k .:. .:. .:.

"You know, dobe, she's not as crazy as I expected," Sasuke commented as he shut down for the day. It hadn't been one of his best days, with all his workers permanently latching themselves onto his arms. He was seriously in need of an arm massage. Hmm, one from a certain pink-haired girl seemed like heaven at the moment…

Naruto snorted as he popped a Doritos into his mouth. "Well, yeah. Let's see if you still say that after a month or two."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the blonde and easily stole a chip from Naruto's bag. "Why?"

"Hey teme! I paid for that with my own money!" Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, money that _I _give to you as my boss," the Uchiha retorted as he grabbed another chip coated with cheddar cheese goodness. "So what's so wrong with Sakura?" He tried to sound nonchalant as he attempted to steer the conversation back to the rosette.

"You'll see," Naruto replied mysteriously, waving his arms in a wave motion in an attempt to make the atmosphere more mysterious. Let me tell you—not working.

.:. .:. .:. S_a_**k**u_ra_**'**s _P_O**V** T_h_e N_e_**xt** Da**_y_** .:. .:. .:.

Thursday flew by after that heart-stopping incident, and my brain sort of worked on autopilot.

It was Friday today, my favorite day of the week. Why? Well duhh, because the weekend followed after this. The wonderful, brilliant week—

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's—sometimes annoying—voice penetrated my brain, and my patience was further tested as he knocked on my skull, as if knocking on a doorknob. He knocked **hard.**

I glared upwards at him. Someone's about to lose a hand now, and it's not me.

"What. Is. It?" I practically growled, and huffed in satisfaction as he immediately withdrew his hand. Smart boy.

"Well, aren't you supposed to give some papers to Sasuke-teme or something?"

"Aww shit!" I none-too-gracefully cursed and turned my heels towards the direction of my cubicle. If I remember, those papers should still be lying on my desk next to box of colored staples that I colored in my spare time. In rainbow assortment!

I sprinted to my desk, bumping into quite a few people on the way. Gotta remember to apologize them when I get back from turning those papers in. Shuffling and throwing things everywhere, I spotted the documents neatly stacked near the—oh, what do you know—box of staples.

Hurriedly reaching for the stack, I threw them into my awaiting hands and raced back to Sasuke's room. Not to mention also shoving an equally large amount of people on the way back.

Taking a deep breath in, I calmed my exhilarated nerves and entered. Hope he doesn't murder me for being _too _late.

.:. .:. .:. **S**_a_s**u_k_**e .:. .:. .:.

"Monique, stop." I glared at the girl in front of me, but she didn't even flinch. It was the frustrating girl from yesterday that was latching onto my arm. Ughh.

"But Sasu-chan, you didn't mind it yesterday," Monique cooed in slightly accented Japanese. Her parents were divorced and she moved with her mom to Japan. Monique's mom was born in Japan, but her dad was an immigrant from America. That is, if whatever she wrote in her resume was true.

The Japanese-American girl started tracing circles on my bicep and I growled in warning. She better take her hands off me right now, or I will take them off for her. And that'd be quite painful.

The only female's hands I wouldn't mind doing that is a certain woman's by the name of Haruno Sakura…

"Sasuke," I heard my name being called by that angelic voice. The way it flawlessly rolled off her tongue, and how crisp it sounded every time. I could never get tired of that voice. My head snapped towards the owner.

Oh speak of the Devil. Haruno Sakura, coming my way.

Whipping my head back to Monique, I gave her the fiercest glare I could muster—which was pretty fierce considering I was an Uchiha, and they were famous for their cold glares—and silently huffed in satisfaction as her nails let go of my limb.

"Sasuke," Sakura called again as I massaged my arm.

"That's Uchiha-san to you, slut. You should be graceful that someone like Sasu-chan would even grace you with his presence."

Monique's nasal voice reached my ears, and I was horrified to hear what was spoken. What I actually thought was quite the opposite as opposed to what Monique had said.

"Monique. Leave." I ordered the clueless girl in front of me, and she turned to me with innocent eyes. "But Sasu-chan—"

"**Leave**."

Monique finally surrendered, stomping on her way out. As she brushed past Sakura, I heard the latter say words that made the corner of my lips turn into a smirk.

"Oh, and I'm sure your presence was a welcoming sight to _Sasuke,_" Sakura whispered to her co-worker, sarcasm dripping heavily off every word. I was glad she called me 'Sasuke', although I'd never show it.

Monique glared a puny, wimpy glare before trudging off. Man, I seriously need some reason to fire that whore. "So Sakura, what do you want?" It's not that I didn't want Sakura's company, because God knows I bask in it, but as her boss I needed to keep a somewhat strict relationship.

"Err, Sasuke…I might have forgotten something." I raised my eyebrow in question as she sheepishly walked towards me and held out a pile of papers. On the heading was the words '**IMPORTANT**' in bold letters.

I snatched the stack and skimmed through them. "Weren't these due _yesterday_?"

"…" Sakura managed a guilty face, and I felt my heart soften.

"What took you so long?" I asked again, my tone slightly softer, if that was possible.

"Well…let's just say that I saw some things that I shouldn't have…and it made me think," Sakura answered vaguely.

I had a nagging feeling that it had something to do with me, but I brushed it off carelessly. "Well, just make sure you don't do it again," I finally caved in, going easy on my—ahem **favorite**— _easily liked _worker. "Or else…or else I'll take it off your paycheck." I was half serious about it, too. The other half saying it as a bad joke.

"Aye-aye Captain." Sakura mock saluted back at me, and I felt a smirk play on my lips.

"So," the pinkette trailed off. "What's the deal with that brunette?" I smothered another smirk. _Someone _was just a tad bit jealous.

"Jealous?" The words left my lips before I could stop it, but I was glad when it came out in a teasing tone.

"Hah, don't make me laugh. As if _I _could be jealous of her over someone like _you_."

_.:. .:. .:. S_**a**_k_u**_r_a** .:. .:. .:.

"So," I paused, unsure of whether or not to continue. "What's the deal with the brunette?" Try as I did, I couldn't completely conceal all of it out as jealously leaked into my voice.

"Jealous?" I could almost hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice, and was **this **close to practically tasting the mirth his words held.

I did the only thing I could do at the time. I fibbed. "Hah, don't make me laugh. As if _I _could be jealous of her over someone like _you_."

I caught the look Sasuke threw at me. He didn't believe a single word I said about this jealously issue. Tch, men and their pride. I tossed a seemingly innocent grin back in his general direction.

Unprepared for the next course of action, I tapped my foot a bit and wiggled my head side to side, clueless about what to do next.

Then it happened.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Sasuke quickly glance in the direction of the door, like he was trying to be discreet about it. Like he was waiting for someone…

Wait, it couldn't be that brunette girl…could it? I mean, she _was _awfully pretty, and Sasuke _did _seem attached to her somewhat.

In reality, it was actually Sasuke waiting for Naruto to bring back some brunch—ramen, no doubt. But I didn't know that…

I couldn't help but steal another glance at the Uchiha. He posture was slightly slumped, most likely from missing the beautiful girl—although in actual it was from the lack of food. And his face looked worn away with forlorn—although really it was because Sasuke was thinking 'I'm wasting my precious lunch time.'

That woma—no, she deserves the title 'model. That _model_ caught the attention of Sasuke so easily, while I strived to perfection just for a simple compliment. How? How did she manage to achieve what I worked so hard for with just a toss of her hair, or a bat of her eyelash?

Wait, hold on a second. Why did I even think so much about this? That—that woman and Sasuke have nothing to do with me. I don't have the privilege to pry into their relationship. Nor does Sasuke have anything personal to do with me outside work.

Except…

Except the way he makes my heart beat faster with just a single glance. Or how I can't seem to breath properly when he's in the same room as me. And how he makes my knees turn weak when our eyes make contact. How whenever he's around my world seems to light up with life, but when he's absent my life seems drained of its color.

It wasn't normal. Definitely.

Unless you're Secretary Haruno Sakura and you're irrevocably, hopelessly in love with your boss, one of the most powerful men in the world.

This was going to be a problem…

But first thing first. How was I going to make plain ol' me stand out in a crowd of girls all obsessed and in love with Uchiha Sasuke? I wasn't shockingly gorgeous, like that brunette that easily swiped Sasuke's attention, nor was I really talented in a specific category. How could I ever make myself stand out amongst all those woman, all prettier, more talented, and all-around better that me?

Unless…

"Wait, hold on a second." I held a finger up to Sasuke's face. He gave me a questioning glance, which I returned with a wink.

I trotted out of the room, hiding behind the wall and out of Sasuke's sight. "Poof!" I hopped back into the office, popping my fingers open to make the effect more dramatic.

Sasuke's gaze was amused. "What are you doing?" He probed.

"I'm here. What are your other two wishes?" I wiggled my eyebrows playfully but still slightly suggestively, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Wishes? Hmm, how about you printing Mr. Hatake's contract that I'm about to send you via email right now?"

Well obviously he didn't catch on. That or he didn't respond due to his lack of emotions and that huge pole up his butt that Naruto told me about. Probably the latter. I pouted but relented and skipped out of the room to obey His Majesty's wish.

.:. .:. .:. **Sa**_s_u_k**e**_ .:. .:. .:.

I watched Sakura's mouth as it turned into an adorable little frown, and clenched my fist to keep making any actions I would later regret. She skipped out of the room and I smirked at her child-like behavior.

Wow, I was smirking a lot. I seemed to find myself in that smirking situation a number of times.

And the odd thing is, is that it started ever since Haruno Sakura was introduced into my dull life.

Loving back to my desk, I plopped into my spinning chair and ran a desperate hand through my gravity-defying hair. Almost like a reflex, I arched a perfect brow as my brain replayed the conversation word for word. Then, the obvious conclusion invaded my thoughts.

**Haruno Sakura had just tried to pick up Uchiha Sasuke using a crummy pickup line.**

I sat in silence for a moment, then added to the concept, unconsciously thinking aloud.

**_"But if she did, she's going to need to work a lot harder to try and bring me down."_**

* * *

_[_**a/**N Once _aga**in**_ th_a_n**k**s to **ev**er_y_o**n**e who **lov**ed my s**to**ry _an_d re**vi**ewed! I h_o_p**e**d you l**ik**e**d** th_e_ c_h**a**_pte**r**, beca**us**e I w_a_s ac**tu**ally qu**ite** _sat_isf**ie**d with i**t**. Do_e_**s** it e_xp_**lai**n h**o**w my Fanfic **go**t its na**m**e? And f**ro**m here on, it'll _onl_y pro**gr**ess. _By_ th_e_ way, H**ap**py Bel_at_ed Inde**pe**nde_nc_e Day! **D**id any_o__n_e **go** to Anime _Ex_po? H**ow** _was it_? Also,** if** you are re_ad**in**_g this righ**t **now an_d_ yo**ur** na**m**_e_ is Mo**ni**que, I ho**p**e **you** realize **t**h**a**t I don't hold a**n**y grudge a**ga**_in_st you an_d_ th**at **I ju_st_ thou**g**ht Mon_iq_ue **_w_as a** fi_tti_ng na**m**e for that mom_e_nt**.]**

I_f_ I to**ld**_ y_ou _t_hat tod**ay** was _m_y **bi**rthday, wou**ld **you r_ev_iew m**y** sto_r_y?

_Because_, you know, **it actually** **_is_** _my_ _birthday._ Today _i_s _July _**17th**.


	4. Anyone Care For a Date?

**Picking up Sasuke  
Naruto Story [Number of Chapters Undecided]  
Pairings- SasukexSakura, Small hints of NarutoxHinata, TentenxNeji, and ShikamaruxIno**

**Summary: Sasuke never REALLY knew the meaning of crazy until he met his new pink-haired, green-eyed, and not to mention irresistibly alluring secretary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi and Kakashi would be all mine, not to mention the total Ninja fight thing would be turned into a cliche shoujo**

.:. .:. .:. **S**ak_ur_**a** .:. .:. .:.

"Well, I think that it's safe to say that that was an. **Epic. ****Fail****.**" I concluded miserably. Way to go, Sakura. You were officially dumped—not that we were ever even together in the first place–by Uchiha Sasuke, a.k.a. my boss and one of the most powerful men on the face of the planet.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's deep voice knocked into my skull. Along with his voice maturing, I could actually admit that my cousin looked—somewhat—decent. Some would even call him "good-looking." The baby look he sported all these years had vanished, replaced with an adult type of face. Deep set cheekbones, a defined jaw, and a pair of determined cobalt orbs. Not to mention his fashion sense changed for the better. He still wore that hideous shade of orange, but toned it down for the better.

I could see why many of the female workers set their eyes on the dobe, fond of his bubbly personality more than the boss's menacing aura.

The very same owner of that voice brought me back down to Earth. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? Earth to Sakura!"

Snapping out of my daze, I mentally snapped myself for—I shuddered—ogling my own flesh and blood. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura-chan! You're back from LalaLand! How was it?"

"Cut the crap, Naruto," I sighed, suddenly remembering what my gloomy mood was about in the first place. A blunt rejection from my boss.

"Sheesh, Sakura. No need to be so harsh. What's with the glum attitude anyways? Your atmosphere is affecting everyone here!"

Was it really? Well, judging from the look on Naruto's face I guess at least _one _person was concerned about my feelings. I refrained from letting loose a sigh. I should really at least try to act happier, but with the way my day was going…

"You know, Sakura-chan, I'll always be here if you need a shoulder to lean on."

Seriously cheesy, but I don't doubt it. That's what makes Naruto such a great guy. Now if Sasuke was like that… "You know what, Naruto? Your boss is such an ass."

.:. .:. .:. _N**a**_r**u**to .:. .:. .:.

Sasuke-teme? It's about him? But I thought just a while ago they were acting all chummy together. What did the teme do now?

"Ne, Naruto. Can I tell you a story?"

Judging by the tone of Sakura's voice, I knew this was going to take a while. But I wasn't planning on going anywhere.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…and so now I'm here, trying not to bawl my eyes out," Sakura concluded, another sigh leaving her lips.

I held back a string of curses directed to my so-called best friend. What a bastard he was! Why I ought to—

"Hey, Naruto. Why did I fall in love with a bastard like him?"

Now that question made me stop and think. Why _did _she fall in love with Sasuke-teme? There were plenty of nicer fish in the sea, and Saku— hold on just a second. Was that a confession? An outspoken confession?

Sakura must have caught the surprised glance I sent her way, for she gave me an exasperated look. "Yes I said it. I. Love. Uchiha. Sasuke. Now just answer the question, damn it!"

Pushy, pushy! But I could sympathize with her. Sakura didn't deserve to be in pain like she was.

Even so, when Sasuke was around Sakura never seemed happier. And having known him for so long, I could say the same thing about Sasuke. I answered honestly.

"You guys are polar opposites. Everyone who's anyone knows that opposites attract."

An immediate response. "Yeah, and then they blow up."

Touché. "Hey, hey. No need to be so negative, Sakura-chan. Remember, if worse comes to worse you always have me."

That got a small grin out of Sakura. "As if, Naruto. Remember, we're cousins, you dobe. And what about your precious Hinata-chan?"

"Well, I guess your right there. Wouldn't want you interrupting us when Hinata's cooking up some ramen for me."

Sakura managed a giggle, and I sighed contently. This was the Sakura I know. The happy-go-lucky, cheerful, beautiful Haruno Sakura. The Sakura that always had a smile on her face, that was calm in whatever situation was ahead of us.

But why couldn't I shake the feeling that she was actually lonely? Just so, so lonely.

.:. .:. .:. **M**_ea_**nw**hile **w**_**i**t_h **S****a**s_u**k**_**e** .:. .:. .:.

I let my eyes fall shut as my fingers danced over the keyboard. I had so much work to do it wasn't even funny.

Well, maybe to Itachi, who'd no doubt laugh at my misery.

I had to arrange a meeting with Tsunade-sama, finish up this damned paperwork, have someone hire a new attorney for the Inuzuka Corps, and read over a contract signaling the deal between the Aburame Clan and me, making sure it was fair to both of us.

And I had to finish this all today. Today. **Today.** Ugh, today's going to be horrible.

Well, for now I'll just play it by ear. I'll make sure this—huge—stack of paper before me disappears by lunchtime, and then I'll go grab some lunch. Maybe ask Sakura if she wants to join…

Sakura…Sakura, my secretary. Sakura, my co-worker. Sakura, my…what exactly _was _Sakura to me. She was certainly a friend…

But was she possibly more than just a friend?

And her stunt today, what was with that? Was what happened supposed to be a joke? Or was she completely serious?

Just what in the Devil is that woman planning? She's driving me crazy! I'm running into walls, apologizing to furniture, even attempting to feed my lamp some broccoli! Not that anyone needs to know, especially the dobe.

Well, I'm just going to let everything fall into place, and let the hands of God take over. Hopefully, they'll steer me in the right direction.

.:. .:. .:. **N**a_ruto_ .:. .:. .:.

It was hours after Sakura's breakdown, and my rage for Sasuke-teme hadn't cooled a bit. What sane person would reject Haruno Sakura? That Sasuke-teme, thinking he's all that. Pish-posh! I'll show him. Hmph, I'll make him pay for making Sakura act that way.

I came to a halt in front of the said bastard's office. "Oi, Sasuke-teme. I got a bone to pick with you," I fumed, banging on the polished mahogany wood. It opened with a slight squeak, and I peered inside curiously.

It was empty.

Hmm, that's so unlike teme there. He's usually so pristine and never forgets to lock his door if he's not in his office. Something's wrong.

I scurried past employees to the elevator, planning to ask the lady in the front desk if she's seen that chicken-haired guy, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hn."

Oh, that was definitely teme. But why was he in the bathroom talking to himself? I crept towards the room and pressed my ear against the cool metal surface of the door. "Why won't it copy? Stupid damn printer."

I sighed and shook my head in relief. Everything's okay. Sasuke-teme's safe, and—wait a minute! There's no printer in the Men's Bathroom!

Something's wrong with teme indeed. And maybe, just maybe it has something to do with a certain pink-haired cousin whose name started with an S…

I peeled my ear away from the door, careful not to arise suspicion in Sasuke-teme, and cackled evilly, completely ignoring the 'is-that-guy-insane?' looks from my co-workers.

I have a plan.

.:. .:. .:. **S**_ak_ur_a_ .:. .:. .:.

"I'm sure it'll work, Sakura-chan! Just trust me on this!" Naruto insisted as he gave me a firm nod. We were sitting in the Ichiraku booth across the street from our workplace, where no one could see or hear what Naruto was plotting. He was giving me a rundown on his latest scheme, but I wasn't exactly keen on the idea.

"Naruto, I'm not so sure. I mean, I've already been rejected and honestly, I'm not sure if my heart can take another rejection like that."

"Come on, Sakura. What's life without a couple of risks? If everything works out, then you'll get the man and everything's a-okay. But if it doesn't, then we know that for sure teme's gay. You know, people are really wondering about his sexuality."

I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping my lips, and Naruto grinned through his Miso Ramen. "Now that's the Sakura-chan I know and love. So are we in for this?"

I paused. Moments passed. Then…

"What the heck, Naruto. We'll try this crazy plan of yours."

.:. .:. .:. **D**_ay_s **L**ater .:. .:. .:.

People eyed Naruto oddly as he skipped down the corridor, humming the Mission Impossible: Theme Song while inconspicuously attempting to smuggle a bowl of…something…in his coat. Naruto stared back at his co-workers, daring anyone to challenge him. This wasn't his usual routine to stay 'sane,' but he didn't mind mixing it up every once in a while.

The whisker-cheek man—yet undoubtedly still a child on the inside—reached his best friend's office, and kindly barged into the room, obviously not heeding the multiple 'Knock Before Entering' lectures Sasuke had given him.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto beckoned exuberantly. "How's it goi—"

"Didn't I tell you to knock before barging in my office, dobe?"

Naruto waved off the warning, replying with his own, "And how many times have I not listened to those uninteresting speeches, teme? You're way to boring for your own good. How do you expect to score some points with Sakura-chan if you're always like that?"

"Tch, who ever said anything about scoring points with Sakura?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto tsked. "Oi, teme, you know it's not good to lie, so I'm wondering why do you do it so often whenever the topic about Sakura-chan comes up, huh? Hmm, it makes me wonder…"

Sasuke's eyes bore into Naruto's brain, and the latter smiled sheepishly, while shifting to a defensive position. "Hehe, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. Jeez, teme."

The change in posture didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, and he—finally—took notice of the bowl hidden in Naruto's jacket. The onyx-eyed man raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the bowl.

Naruto grinned. "Thought you'd never ask, teme." Then, it was as if the world went into slow motion. The bowl slowly, _slowly, __**slowly**_—

"Hurry it up, Naruto. This isn't some movie. It's a fanfiction."

"Right." Naruto chuckled nervously, and whipped out the bowl.

Hmm, anyone in the mood for some Trail Mix? Because perched in the small container was an arrangement of peanuts, cashews, walnuts, and almonds.

"It took you _that _long to show me a bowl of mixed nuts?" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, and pivoted back towards his computers, fingers flying over the keyboard once again.

"Well, teme, you need your daily dose of drama, and I've supplied a healthy amount for today, don't you think?" The almost inaudible 'Hn' was Naruto's answer.

The blonde placed the bowl onto Sasuke's steel table and headed towards the exit, but not before stealing a couple of peanuts and popping them into his mouth.

"Well, I'd love to stay and continue this nice chat with you, but I got to go for a quick run to the little boy's room. So, see you later Sasuke-teme."

"Hn."

Naruto bounded out of the room, turned to his left, and gave a thumbs-up to Sakura, who was standing right outside Sasuke's office. "He's all yours," Naruto whispered, before standing guard to make sure no one disturbed Sakura and Sasuke's alone time together.

Sakura nodded, and walked into the room.

.:. .:. .:. **S**_aku_ra .:. .:. .:.

I nodded at Naruto, before strutting into the room. Okay, I wasn't exactly how Naruto's plan was going to work out, seeing that it's _Naruto _who decided this and all, but the plan was so crazy that it just might work.

"Hey Sasuke." My voice sounded strange to my own ears. Slightly strangled, maybe. Well, I'm hoping it sounded perfectly normal to him, though.

"Sakura." Sasuke glanced up briefly before turning back to his screen. Well, that's a start. I trotted further inside, assuming what was—hopefully—a relaxed attitude.

Glancing at the bowl rested neatly on Sasuke's desk, I walked straight in front of it, causing Sasuke to look up. Holding my breath, I released the air nervously before putting my plan into action.

"So, got any raisins?" I asked, while carefully fingering a cashew. At first, Sasuke seemed confused as to what I was talking about. One look at the nut resting in my fingers, though, and he understood. The man gave me a 'why-don't-you-look-in-there-and-see-for-yourself?' look, and I gave a sheepish shrug.

"No? Then how about a date?" There, it was done and over. I had attempted another way to attract Sasuke's attention, and I was either going to end up together with the World's Most Wanted Bachelor, or I was going to have to end up going to the thrift shop in major need of a tub of chocolate ice cream.

And judging by the look Sasuke shot me, I think I was going with the latter option. Uh oh, not good. I should have never gone with Naruto's plan.

.:. .:. .:. _S**a**_suk**e** .:. .:. .:.

"So, got any raisins?" Sasuke asked. It took a while for me to catch on to what she was saying, but when I finally did, I raised my eyebrow, and gave her a look that said, 'why-don't-you-look-in-there-and-see-for-yourself?'

Sakura shrugged, and replied with, "No? Then how about a date?"

I blinked back shock. Was that just another attempt at a pick-up line? This was getting interesting.

I answered her question honestly. "No, but I'm granting you permission to go buy some from the grocery store. Stack up on some tomatoes while you're at it. I think we're running low."

.:. .:. .:. **S**ak**_ur_**a .:. .:. .:.

Ouch. That hurt. Almost as much as the first time I was rejected.

I sighed, but complied with Sasuke's suggestion, not bothering to say goodbye. I trudged out of the room with a broken dignity, and an order to stock up on our fruits.

Strike 2 for me.

.:. .:. .:. _Sa_**su**ke .:. .:. .:.

I watched as Sakura walked out of the room, shoulders slumped. Things were really getting interesting.

Remember when I told you that this day was going to be horrible with all the work I had to finish? Well, a woman by the name of Haruno Sakura just made my day a _whole. _**Lot. **Better. 

I sighed to myself as I turned back to my computer, energy renewed. "She really doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

.:. .:. .:. No_**r**m_**a**l _P_**_O_V** .:. .:. .:.

"She really doesn't know what she's getting herself into." But while he said that, the grin never left Uchiha Sasuke's face.

* * *

[a/**N** S_o_, wh**at** _do_ you g**u**_y_s th**in**k? I'm s**or**_r_y for t_**h**e_ late up_da_te! L**e_t'_**s just sa_y _my we_ek'_s been h**e**c_tic_, and _I _wrote t**he** e_nti_re chapt**er** _ye_s_te_**rda**y, a_n_d d**i**d the _fix_**in**g up st**u**ff t_hi_s m**o**r_ni_**n**g. _Tel_l m**e** w_h_at y**o**u t_hin_k]

C**om**_m_en**t**s, qu_es_**_ti_o**ns, con**ce**rns, w**or**r_ie_s, w_oa_h'**s**?

**L_e_**_t_ m**e** k**n**_o_w _i**n**_ a Re**v_i_**_e_w!


	5. Hold Still Please!

**Picking up Sasuke  
Naruto Story [Number of Chapters Undecided]  
Pairings- SasukexSakura, Small hints of NarutoxHinata, TentenxNeji, and ShikamaruxIno**

**Summary: Sasuke never REALLY knew the meaning of crazy until he met his new pink-haired, green-eyed, and not to mention irresistibly alluring secretary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi and Kakashi would be all mine, not to mention the total Ninja fight thing would be turned into a cliche shoujo**

.:. .:. .:. _N_a**ru**to .:. .:. .:.

Sakura dragged herself out of the room, discouragement etched on her face. A blush splashed across her cheeks showed her obvious embarrassment and discomfort.

I take it that it hadn't gone well.

Well, it couldn't hurt to ask. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? "So, Sakura-chan. How'd it go?" I gave her a thumbs-up as a pathetic attempt to cheer her up.

Sakura paused mid-step, turning to look at me. She looked almost like she was going to cry for a second, before looking me straight in the eye and plastering a big, **fake **smile, teeth and all.

Although her **fakefakefake **smile was bright and cheery, Sakura's eyes were dead, it's usual lackluster missing. "Well, Naruto, let's just say that instead of going on a date with Sasuke, it turns out I have a date with the Supermarket, and his two friends Tomato and Date. Now, isn't that just lovely?"

Sakura continued walking without waiting to hear my answer. I hung my head in defeat as she reached the elevator and slammed the Down button, nearing creating a dent in the wall. I backed away. Don't mess with an angry Haruno Sakura, that's for sure.

When Sakura was safely in the elevator, I marched towards Sasuke-teme's room, prepared to give him a good beating. Stupid teme.

How could he do that to Sakura? How could he even _think _about rejecting someone as sweet and pretty as my precious Sakura-chan, never mind actually _doing _it. Unless…

Unless he didn't swing that way…

I grimaced. Nice to know my best-friend-slash-apparently-now-gay-boss doesn't go for that gender.

Now everything makes sense…

I kicked open the door, a half cringe, half smile pasted on my face. "Well, teme. You could have just told me. I mean, I would have understood." I threw an arm over my friend's shoulder, taking it away after realizing it could mean much more than just friends for him.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" The smirk I saw on Sasuke's face was wiped off immediately, after, leaving me to wonder if I had just imagined the genuine grin on his face.

I nudged Sasuke in the shoulder. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. It's okay, I understand. I mean, it's perfectly understandable if you're gay, teme. I'm sure there are lots of gay multi-billionaires in the world. Just don't go falling for my handsome self, and it's all good, okay?

Sasuke snorted. "You? Handsom–wait. Who said anything about me being gay?"

"Hello? With the way things between you and Sakura-chan are, it's pretty much confirms your sexuality."

I watched as there was a slight lift in Sasuke's facial muscles, and the dazed look didn't go unnoticed. "Sakura…"

I grinned. Maybe this wasn't a complete fail after all.

"Wait…how do you know about Sakura and I, dobe?"

I cursed silently, smacking my head for revealing my partake in the plan. Time to change the subject now!

I did the one thing I did best, besides eating ramen. I ticked Sasuke-teme off.

"Wow, teme. You're really slow today. Slower than me, and that's saying something."

Most likely due to a certain rosette…

Thankfully, Sasuke took the bait. "Shut up dobe. Don't you have some ramen to finish or something? Get out…and I'm not gay, for the last time."

I felt a megawatt grin pull at my lips. Yeah, considering how stunned Sasuke seemed while I was talking with him, I don't think he was attracted to the same sex. Even so, I couldn't help but tease the guy as I headed out. "Well, _I _might believe you about the straight-sexuality part, but I'm pretty sure no one else is going to. Anywho, I'll catch you later, teme."

I left the office, feeling a lot more satisfied than when I entered the room.

.:. .:. .:. _S_ak**ur**a .:. .:. .:.

Stupid Naruto for making up the stupid plan. Stupid Sasuke for stupidly rejecting me. But most importantly, stupid me for agreeing to everything. I sighed for the millionth time that day, slumping down into my seat. Half an hour had past after my second–yes, **second**–rejection, and I wasn't in the mood for anything.

Still slumped, I saw Naruto bouncing towards my cubicle, and I groaned. I take it he didn't hear my silent plea of not wanting anyone to bother me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved excitedly, and while he was bounding towards me I put on a great, big smile. A fake one I've spent years perfecting.

"Whoa, whoa. What's the rush, Naruto? Something interesting happen?"

Said man skidded to a stop next to me, his mega-watt smile stretched across his face. "Well, Sakura-chan. I don't think your rejecti–your **dismissal**, I mean, was completely unsuccessful." Naruto waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I sent a raised eyebrow and wary glance his way, and Naruto blinked innocently. "What do you mean by that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Let's just say…Sasuke-teme's not as unemotional as you think."

I doubted that. "And what makes your so sure about that, Naruto?"

"I just know. Don't worry, he'll come around eventually."

"I'm not so sure…" So did that mean Naruto wanted me to…_continuing _getting rejected?

Oh no, a girl's heart could only take so much.

"Trust me, Sakura-chan. If anyone knows the guy, it's me."

"Well, whatever you say…I'll give him 3 more chances, Naruto. And if I don't get a response, I'm just moving on with my life." But I still wasn't so sure…

"That's enough time. You won't be disappointed. All he is is a stubborn, tough cookie, that teme. As soon as cracks, he'll be like putty in your hands…"

And with that, Naruto bounded away, leaving me to think of my next failur–ahem, **plan**.

.:. .:. .:. N**o**rm**al** _PO_V .:. .:. .:.

"So you know the plan, right?" A male's voice. Serious.

"Yeah. I walk in and–" A female's voice. Quiet.

"No! Don't spoil it to the readers!" Frantic.

"…the what?" Confused.

"The readers! Of course!" Obvious.

"Yeah…okay…" Unsure.

"And the only reason why the author is writing this is to make the chapter longer with pointless banter, you know?" Know-it-all.

"…sure…" Forced agreement.

"Okay. I think that's enough delay. Let's get started, shall we?"

But Naruto got no answer, seeing as Sakura had already started walking toward's Sasuke's office, a.k.a. the Pits of Doom.

"Oi Sakura! Wait up!"

.:. .:. .:. _S_**_a_s**u**k**e .:. .:. .:.

"Stand still so I can pick you up!"

"…Excuse me…?"

Sakura blushed–prettily in my opinion. Wait, what the heck am I thinking–but managed to stammer out the words again. "S-St…" she cleared her throat before continuing, this time the words flowing out more confidently. "Stand still so I can pick you up!"

A cute–oh man, I really got to stop thinking like this–little stomp was added with the huffy pout on her lips, but even as a microscopic grin escaped my cool façade, I couldn't help but give the pinkette a queer look as I answered.

"But Sakura…I'm sitting…"

"Oh…I knew that…" Sakura twiddled her thumbs sheepishly, a move she had undoubtedly mastered from spending so much time with Naruto-dobe's Hyuuga girl.

I grunted a small 'Hn' and turned to observe this girl who had managed to catch my attention so quickly. So many questions raced through my head, unnerving me slightly. Why was this girl so persistent? How did she manage to capture my attention so quickly when no one else could? But most importantly, why did she like me?

"Oi, Sakura." Said girl jumped and turned to look at me, a cherry blush staining her features. "Why are you so persistent about this? What's so special?" I heard myself ask.

No beating around the bush, apparently.

Sakura fumbled a bit, stuttering. "Why I'm so persistent? W-well of course i-it's because I…I…" Sakura looked at her feet and mumbled two words that sounded awfully like, 'like' and 'you.'

I didn't miss a beat. "Why?"

Instead of fluttering around like I expected, Sakura assumed a dezed look as she responded. "…Is it even possible to answer that, Sasuke?"

Silence. Taking that as a hint, she continued relentlessly.

"I mean, it's like asking, 'Why do dogs chase cats?' 'Why can't the Angel and the Devil get past their differences and just be friends?' 'Why do Disney stories always have a happily-ever-after?'" She managed a weak smile before continuing.

"It just…happens. You can't exactly make it stop."

"Well." Sakura paused to stretch, bones and joints moaning as they popped in their sockets. "I should get going."

At my blank stare, Sakura let out a loose, carefree laugh. She bounced towards the door, stopping to say her parting words. "You know, just because you don't respond to any of my…attempts, doesn't mean I'll give up. I'm persistent like that."

A wink and then she was gone.

I stared at Sakura's retreating figure. It was only when she disappeared from my view completely, did I realize how fast my heart was beating.

* * *

[a_/N_ So w**ha**t'd y_o_u thi**_n_**k? I k_no_w**, it_'_s** a li_ttle_ shor_te_r **th**an the o_th_ers, a**n**d I upd**_at_e**d pre**tt**y late, b_**u**t_ at l**ea**_st_ I up**d**ated! S_or_**ry** for th_e_ **po**or qu**al_it_**y of _t_h**is** cha**p_te_**r! Th**i**ngs **at** h**o**me h**a_v_**en't g_o_**_n_e**...th**e** _best_, an**_d_ **I've be**en** pr_e_**t**ty bum**_m_e**d o**ut**_.]_

**R**_e_**ad**ing a_**n**d_ R_ev_**ie**wi_n_g w_i_**ll** c**h_e_**_e_r m**e** _up_**!**

**W**ill_i**n**g_ to h_e_**_l_p** m**a**_k_e a _p**er**son's_ **d**ay a _lot_ m**o**re h**_a_p**pier b**y** rev**i**e_wi_**n**g_?_


	6. James Bond

**Picking up Sasuke  
Naruto Story [Number of Chapters Undecided]  
Pairings- SasukexSakura, Small hints of NarutoxHinata, TentenxNeji, and ShikamaruxIno**

**Summary: Sasuke never REALLY knew the meaning of crazy until he met his new pink-haired, green-eyed, and not to mention irresistibly alluring secretary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi and Kakashi would be all mine, not to mention the total Ninja fight thing would be turned into a cliche shoujo**

.:. .:. .:. _N_ar**u_t_**_o_ .:. .:. .:.

Hmm, it should be time for Sakura to take action right about now.

Those were my thoughts after our little useless tangent was over and I long gave up catching up to Sakura. I mean, what as the point of catching up to her when I wasn't supposed to be in that scene anyways?

An idea wormed its way into my nonexistent train of thought. Just because I wasn't allowed to go into the office didn't mean that I couldn't _peek _in there.

Mentally congratulating myself on a job well done, I crept towards Sasuke's office, taking care not to make too much fuss.

Conveniently–because the author **totally **didn't plan it out like this–a small crack in the door made itself known, and I grinned as I placed myself accordingly.

Sakura's light voice breezed past my ear as I inched closer to make out the jumbled noise.

It was about to begin.

"Um, Sasuke…"

"…"

"Sasuke…?"

"…"

"Uchiha-damned Sasuke!"

"…Hn?"

"Stand still so I can pick you up!"

Outside the office, I shook my head despairingly. Stupid teme for not even bothering to notice Sakura-chan's despera–ahem, _courageous _attempt to get the baka's unworthy attention.

"…Excuse me…?" Were the first comprehendible words that passed through Sasuke's lips.

I waited anxiously, lips pressed together firmly in a straight line to prevent myself from blabbering nonsense in the intense moment. I knew that this wasn't Sakura's first time confessing to Sasuke, but it was the first time I had actually seen it with my own two eyes, so it was quite intense. Almost too intense.

"S-St," Sakura let loose a small cough. "Stand still so I can pick you up!"

Seconds past, but they felt like centuries for me. Just when I thought Sasuke had officially gone deaf, he answered. The answer sounded earnest, but I was too angry at the bluntness to notice anything accept the rude reply.

"…but Sakura, I'm sitting…"

What. The. Hell?

And you call _me _a dobe, teme. At least recognize Sakura-chan's attempt to talk with you! I know she wasn't as talented as other people, or as pretty as those models on the cover of those Macy magazines, but she was an amazing woman. Don't treat her like you treat Karin; that's the lowest of the low.

I clenched my hands tightly, my unnaturally fox-like nails breaking the skin and drawing cresent shaped wounds onto my palm. Of course, I didn't care. All I knew was that teme was a heartless monster. A heartless bastard. I knew Sasuke rejected Sakura, but I never knew it was quite this harsh. Something needed to be done. And fast.

But of course, what I didn't know was that these rejections were normal for Sakura. Had it not been my first witnessing, I wouldn't have acted so rashly.

I abandoned my crouched position and took off running. Cell phone in hand, I dialed a number I never thought I'd have to use again.

It was time to bring in the heavy artillery.

.:. .:. .:. _**S**_a**ku**r_a_ .:. .:. .:.

I walked out of the room. Well, more like I stumbled out. I wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic at Sasuke's questions, or to be horrified at his silence. I mean, he's finally noticed my effort, but what does he think of it?

Well, at least it was an improvement, whatever "it" is. I mean, I've gone from the 'Sasuke-doesn't-notice-me-in-the-slightest' to the 'Sasuke-doesn't-respond-but-at-least-he-notices-me.'

I'd say that's a step up, no matter how little it may be.

Apparently, although I didn't realize it at the time, Naruto didn't think so.

.:. .:. .:. **My**st**e**_ri_**o**_u**s**_** C**_al_l**er** .:. .:. .:.

"Hey it's me."

"…Who?"

"The names Uzamaki. Naruto Uzamaki."

"Oi, dobe, don't even try to talk like James Bond-san. What do you want?"

"…I need your help."

And so it began.

.:. .:. .:. **No**r_m_**a**l _PO_**V** .:. .:. .:.

"So I take it we have to distract the audience again to make the chapter longer?" A female's voice. Aggravated.

"…You're getting pretty good at this, Sakura-chan." A male's voice. Impressed.

"Well, you know, the author _was _pretty upset at how short the chapter turned out, so I guess you could say that." Obvious.

"Dattebayo…It's actually really awkward to say that, you know? I mean, when do you ever hear me say that in the anime anymore? Isn't it supposed to be, like, my catch phrase? Is it just me, or do you find something wrong with that?" Confused.

"…Well, I never really thought it was catchy in the first place, so I for one am glad you got rid of it."

"Che, I guess so. I mean, when do you ever hear someone besides me–"

"–the reason being because you're the weirdest out there compared to everyone else, of course–" Nod.

"–yell out 'Believe It!' when they're doing something?" Bewildered.

"Uhh…I guess…?" Unsure.

"And you know the princess story Sleeping Beauty, right?" Ranting.

"Yeah, it's a classic."

"You know how before Princess Aurora is saved by Prince Phillip on Samson, she's put into a deep sleep by Maleficent, right?" Precise.

"It scares me how you remember everyone's name with such clarity, but continue…" Slightly afraid.

"So if Princess Aurora slept soundly all that time, shouldn't she be, like, skin and bones from never eating? And didn't Prince Phillip wake her up after she slept for thousands of years? Then wouldn't she be old enough to be his…great-great-great-great-great-great grandma?" Wonder.

"Naruto, only you would think up of something like this. Theoretically, if it happened in real life then yes, then that would probably be the case, but it _wasn't_ in real life. And I would think that you would need a lot more 'great's in front of the grandma to match up to her age." Pause.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. You're so smart, Sakura-chan." Praise.

"It's common sense, Dobe. So, anyways, how much longer do you think we have to stall?" Sigh.

"Ehh, judging by the author's mood, longer."

"Dang. Idle chatter gets boring after a while." Bored.

"Yeah, get to the action where Sasuke-teme finally–"

"Hey, hey. Don't spoil it! Remember, the readers are still listening!" Reprimanded.

"Oh right…" Disappointed.

"So…what's your favorite food?" 20 questions.

"Ramen. No duh." Obvious.

"No, that's the food that Kishimoto Masashi-san told his readers, but what's your _real _favorite food?"

"Ehh, probably pizza. Pepperoni all the way! What about you?" Cheer.

"Well, sushi's more my type, I can tell you that."

"I guess. It's okay. I don't like that slimy sort of feeling in my mouth. Anyways, favorite color?" Yuck.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Definitely not pink, that's for sure. Ahh, probably blue. You?" Nonchalant.

"Oo, is that supposed to imply something about Sasuke?" Wiggle eyebrows.

"Shut up Naruto and answer the damned question." Blush.

"Touchy-touchy. Well, orange is out of the question. It's too…noticeable. I mean, you could stop traffic with that color! Green, I guess. It's…mellower. So, what do you really think of Sasuke-teme? I mean, besides the script and acting and all that stuff?" Curious.

"Hmm…You want to know the truth?" Daring.

"Hell yeah."

"It's a secret. Come closer."

The sound of Naruto shifting closer to Sakura to hear the answer.

"Itachi's cuter." Whisper.

"What?! Sasuke's older brother?" Half yell, half astounded.

"Mhmm."

"Okay…" Uncomfortable.

"What? With that killer smile and that amazing hair I could just run my hands through all day, it's impossible to resist. Eye candy! Not to mention that body!" Whistles appreciatively. "Smokin'! His perfectly chiseled abs, and taut as– " Rant.

"**Okay**, I think the author needs us now. Let's go!" Rushing.

"Naruto! I was kidding! Don't tell Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Panic.

.:. .:. .:. _My_**st**_e_**ri**o_u_s _C_a**ll**er's P_**O**V_ .:. .:. .:.

Hands of my hips, I observed the skyscraper, a familiar aching welling up in my chest. I haven't been here since...well, since a long time, that's for sure.

Dismissing the thought, I let out a confident yelp and strode inside. Naturally, eyes swiveled to the oncoming newcomer, and I waved shyly.

Some–the new workers probably–gave a questioning look, but most of them grinned fondly as their eyes lit up in delight. Yes, I was quite the popular one.

Old friends who still worked here while I was working here got up instantly to greet me, and soon I was engulfed in the middle of a large group hug.

"Ino-chan! It's been a long time. How have you been?" One of my co-workers–whose name escapes me–questioned.

I smothered a laugh. "It's been great. Especially with no stress from Sasuke-kun anymore. You guys still working in this hellhole?" A chorus of lighthearted chuckles were passed around.

"Yeah, basically. Uchiha-san's still equally bad as before, but if it puts food on the table to bow down to his command, I'm willing to put up with it." A redhead called from the back.

Looking in her direction, I flashed a grin. "So, how's modeling?" One of the men–Kazu, I think his name was–asked.

"Same ol', same ol'. I'm still the only one there who can eat a cheeseburger without wincing." I held up a peace sign as another round of laughs was exchanged.

"Anyways," I continued when it quieted down, "Enough chit-chat. I'm here on a mission. Anyone know where that pathetic-excuse-of-a-man Naruto is?"

The words barely left my mouth before I was tackled mercilessly by what looked to be a yellow and orange blob of some sort. I exhaled sharply as the "thing" ran into me, crashing into my toned stomach. Before I could punch "it" to oblivion, the familiar scent of ramen wafted through my nose.

"I'm right here, Ino-chan!" Naruto screamed, attacking me into a rough hug. I broke free and bonked him hard on the head, scolding him about his manners.

Even so, I couldn't help but grin affectionately at Naruto while he moaned in pain. It had been a long time since I'd seen him.

…Wow, me missing Naruto? I must have eaten just a _little _too many burgers. Time to lay off all that cholesterol for a while.

"…–y'd you have to do that? It hurt! And I'm not a…whatever you said about me. Meanie-boabenie!" Naruto whined as he rubbed the approaching bump of his head.

Right, how in the world did I ever _think _about missing a dobe like him?

"Okay, okay, Naruto. I get it. Just stop talking. So, you needed me for something?"

Naruto immediately stopped complaining. "Yeah, but it's a secret." Naruto attempted to whisper, but considering it was him we were talking about, the whisper was closer to a yell. "It's about…Sakura-chan."

Sakura-chan… Now where have I heard that name before…?

Before I could answer, though, murmurs broke out through the room. I sighed. Even deaf people could have heard Naruto's loud "whispers."

"…You mean Haruno Sakura?"

"The secretary?"

"Wait, is he talking about Pinky?"

Good or bad, the comments were unlimited. Turning to an old man, I inquired about that girl. "You know her?"

He nodded at me. "If Naruto's talking about Haruno Sakura, then yeah, I know her. Practically everyone knows her. She's Uchiha-san's new secretary."

"I've heard that ever since Sakura-san's come, Uchiha-san's been more lenient," a middle-aged woman added. There were nods of agreements.

Hmm, interesting… someone who managed to catch Sasuke-kun's eye. She must be fascinating.

But something was bothering me. Why did the name sound so familiar?

Shaking off my worries, I politely inquired her whereabouts. None were sure, but a few claimed that they saw her enter Sasuke's room. I thanked them generously and pressed the button on the elevator.

It was time to solve this mystery.

* * *

**[a**/N G_y_aa! **So**_rr_y for t_he_ latel**at**_ela_te u_p_d**a**te, ev_e**n**_ th_o_ug**h** I s_a_**id** it w**o**_ul_d **b**e f**as**_t_! It_'s_ j**u**_st_ th_a_t s_ch_o**ol**'s b_e_**_e_n** h_a_**r**sh, **a**_n_d I'**_m_** cr_**a**m_**m**i_n_g **i_n_**pr**a_c_**_tic_**e** fo_r_ a _co_**m_p_**e**ti**_ti_**o**_n_ **s**o _I_ h_**a**v_**e**_n'_**t **h**_a_d** t**_i_**m_**e** t_**o** d**o** m_u_**_c_h**. _W_**e**ll, _bi_**_g_ **th_a_**nk**s **t_o_** beachbabe999 _f_o**r** sp**_a_rk**_in_g t**h**e id**_e_**a **o**_f_ in_cl_**udi_n_**g **_In_**o!

F_o_**r** ev**_e_**ry_o_**n**e t_h_**at** r_e**v**_ie_w_**s**, _m_**y** co**_m_**p_e_**ti**t_i_o**n** **w_i_**_l_l _g_**o** _b_**et**t_e_r a_n_**d** _b_e**t**t_er_.

**W**_a_**nn**a h_**e**l_p **a** _n_e**e**_dy_ f**r**ie_n_**d** o**_ut_**? R_**e**v_ie**_w_** _p_**l**e**_a_s**e_!_**]**


	7. Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Picking up Sasuke  
Naruto Story [Number of Chapters Undecided]  
Pairings- SasukexSakura, Small hints of NarutoxHinata, TentenxNeji, and ShikamaruxIno**

**Summary: Sasuke never REALLY knew the meaning of crazy until he met his new pink-haired, green-eyed, and not to mention irresistibly alluring secretary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi and Kakashi would be all mine, not to mention the total Ninja fight thing would be turned into a cliche shoujo**

**I also don't own the song 'Jingle Bells Rock' although it's a freakin' amazing song ;D**

.:. .:. .:. _**S**ak_**u**r_a_ .:. .:. .:.

Deep in thought about Sasuke's behavior, I stopped in my tracks when I realized my feet had unconsciously brought me to the said man's door. I snorted quietly. Was I **that** in love with the fool that I spent my every waking hour thinking about him?

…Pretty much, yeah.

I mentally scoffed at myself. I could barely go to the bathroom without thinking about where Sasuke was or how he was doing or if he was thinking about me like I thought about him. Inner fangirl Sakura was making her way out into the open faster than I expected. A lot faster.

I managed to keep her at bay though, telling myself that Sasuke wouldn't enjoy me squealing every time he caught my eye, or having a bloody nose whenever he brushed past me.

I didn't know how much longer I could hold her off, though.

I sighed. Falling in love with the damned bastard had its drawbacks. Like now, for example. My fucking feet wouldn't listen to me, and they ruthlessly plowed on ahead, dragging my body with them.

By the way, if anyone was wondering, your answer was yes, I _was _PMSing like a madwomen. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…or something like that.

I awoke from my self-pity as my cursed hand reached up and grabbed the shiny metal doorknob. As much as I resisted, my efforts were futile and I braced myself for the impact as the door creaked open.

.:. .:. .:. N**o**r_m_**a**l _**P**O_**V** .:. .:. .:.

Sasuke didn't look up as he heard his door squeak open and someone step through. Immediately, the scent of Lavender and French Vanilla wafted through his nose.

"What is it, Sakura?" He questioned the owner of the smell, greatly confused about how he could recognize what she smelled like.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me without looking up or anything?"

.:. .:. .:. _**S**_a**k**_ura_ .:. .:. .:.

I stepped in the room, and was immediately bombed with a question. "What is it, Sakura?"

I frowned slightly. "How'd you know it was me without looking up or anything?" He hadn't bothered to look up, or even glance at my direction.

Silence.

I cleared my throat. Awkward… "Right-o. So," I searched my brain for a discussable topic. "What do you want for Christmas?"

This time he _did _look up, but only to glance at me with a quirked eyebrow. "Why?" He shot back, not answering my question.

I fidgeted, tugging on a stray lock of pink hair. "Well, you know. Christmas is coming up and, uh, I thought that, um, I might get you a Christmaspresentorsomething." I could feel a blush coming on.

Before he could answer, though, the door burst open.

.:. .:. .:. In**o** .:. .:. .:.

_~Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring~_

_~Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_

_Now, the jingle hop has begun~_

Tapping my foot in the high-class elevator, I was glad they played Christmas songs instead of that cheesy elevator shit. At least they were festive.

...Hmm, Haruno Sakura. That name. It's almost as if–

The thought was lost when I heard the elevator ding, signaling that it had brought me to the destined floor. I knew as a model I should be taking the stairs instead, but whatever. It's Christmas time, I was allowed a break every now and then.

As I walked towards Sasuke's office, the voices were loud enough for me to eavesdro–ahem, I mean **coincidentally listen into. **Staying quiet, I made myself comfortable, kneeling by the oak door.

"What is it, Sakura?" I head a voice–undoubtedly Sasuke's–ask. If I were any less cool, I would have stroked my chin. Apparently they were on a first name basis too. Hmm, interesting.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me without looking up or anything?" I sighed almost inaudibly. This was all small talk. I wanted to hear the real stuff.

Silence ensued, so I'm pretty sure Sasuke either gave her a look, or ignored her. Probably the latter, knowing his personality. The girl called Sakura made an irritated noise with her throat and continued.

"Right-o…" Awkward silence. Hmm, didn't they know that every time there was an awkward silence, a gay baby was born? Gosh, imagine how many gay babies are crying right now because of them.

"So…What do you want for Christmas?" The girl's voice spoke once more, breaking the quietness of the room.

Sasuke seemed to ponder the question for a bit, before answering with his own grunt of, "Why?"

Ughh, I couldn't stand it any longer. This was so boring! I got up from my crouched position, sighing again from the lack of conversation.

I decided to take a peek at the girl before heading back down to the main floor, just to see if she was as pretty as me. Wait, that was impossible. Just to see if she was **close **to as pretty as me. Which was also highly impossible.

I craned my neck sideways to see if I could catch a glimpse of this mysterious girl. Just as I caught sight of her, she opened her mouth to answer his question.

"Well, you know–"

Wait, was that pink hair?

"Christmas is coming up and, uh–"

And those green eyes…

"I thought that, um–"

Wait, no…it can't be.

"I might–"

It's impossible…But…

"get you a Christmaspresentorsomething–"

I kicked the door open, eyes scanning the girl to check if my assumption was correct.

"Forehead-girl?"

.:. .:. .:. S_a_**k****u**_ra_ .:. .:. .:.

"Forehead-girl?"

Wait, what? There's only one person who's ever called me that…

Instinctively, I replied, "Ino-pig?"

A gasp was audible, and then I was tackled into a death-grip hug that was oh-so-familiar, but just oh-so-painful at the same time.

"Can't…breathe…" I choked out, and immediately inhaled when the pressure was lifted off of me. After my air supply was brought back, I glanced at the attacker.

It was her. Ino.

Her long blond hair–something I was forever envious of– glimmered as she moved, with the usual single lock of hair running down the middle of her face, adding a unique touch. Ino's baby blue eyes sparkled as she examined me the way I was probably doing to her now.

I laughed, pure joy coming from my lips. "It's been so long, Ino-pig," I greeted, adding the affectionate suffix.

"Yeah, Forehead-girl. I haven't seen you for ages. You look so…so old." Ino stuck her tongue out at me as the insult left her lips.

My lips curled into a grin even as I replied. "I could say the same for you, pig. Those wrinkles are starting to show on your face, you know." I ignored Ino's indignant 'Hey!' and smiled fondly.

Oh it was so nice seeing her again. But wait…

"Which, by the way, why are you here?"

"Yes, why _are _you here, Yamanaka?" Sasuke's voice echoed my own, and I turned to look at him. In my excitement, I had forgotten he was there.

Ino's laugh rang in my ears. "Hi to you too, Sasuke. Well, to answer your question, that's for me to know and you to never find out." She stuck her tongue out for emphasis.

I stood there, puzzled by this friendly exchange. "Wait, you two know each other?" The words came out with more jealousy than I intended.

Ino and Sasuke shared a glance–which bothered me more than it should have. "Yeah, she used to be my secretary long before you came." Sasuke answered patiently.

"Yeah, and before I met my dear Shika-kun and quit this hellhole for good," Ino added good-naturedly. "Glad I did, too, or else Sakura and I might haven't of have met."

"Speaking of which," Ino continued, "Me and Sakura are in desperate need of some girl-talk. Catch you later, mkay Sasuke? It was nice seeing you again."

And without waiting for Sasuke's answer, Ino put a death grip on my arm and pulled me–110 pounds and all–out the door.

I had a bad feeling some **major **girl-talk was going to take place.

.:. .:. .:. _N__o_r**ma**l _P**O**_V .:. .:. .:.

"Anyways, what's the real reason? Why are you here? And why didn't you tell me that you and Sasuke knew each other?" Sakura immediately attacked Ino with questions once they were out of the room.

"Woah, slow down there for a sec, Forehead. Calm down." Ino led Sakura over to the sofa, and they both plopped down on it. "I'm here because of Naruto's pleaing."

A groan emerged from Sakura's form. "Ahh! He told you what I've been trying to do? I feel so fucking ridiculous." Sakrura continued to whine.

"Hold on, he didn't tell me the details, only that it had to do something with you. Now spill, Forehead. I wanna hear every single detail. And don't try to lie. You're horrible at it." Ino commanded, in her Professional Love Doctor mode.

Sakura obliged. She spilled. Everything.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow…that _is _kind of…embarrassing." Ino nodded, filled out from head to toe of Sakura's experiences and attempts with Sasuke.

"You're telling me. At least you're not the one that has to experience it." Sakura argued back, both embarrassed yet slightly aggravated as the aftereffects of retelling her story.

"Well, if pickup lines don't work, maybe we need to try something more effective. Are you willing to work with me?" Ino locked eyes with Sakura, totally serious.

"As long as it's not related to one of Naruto's ridiculous plans, I'm in." Sakura consented.

"Don't worry. I've got just the thing…"

* * *

[_a_**/N** Ho**w** w_a_**s** i_t_? Y_**e**a_h,** I** _kn_o**w **it _w_a**s** a **_bi_t** s**h**o_rt_, b**u**t l_o_o**k** **fo**_r_w**a**_r_**d** to _o**n**_e o_n_ Christmas Day!..._or_a** d_a_y** a**f**t_e_r...o**r **_a_ co**u**_pl_e **o**f _d_**_a_y**s. _L_**OL**! _A_**ny**_w_a**y**_s_, I**'_m_** so**r_r_**_y_ I **ha**_v_e**n**'t **b_e_**_e_n r**e**_p_**lyi**_n_g _t_**o** _a_**n**y r_e_**vi**_ew_**s** or P_**M**s_! T.T Ife_**e**l _so** _ba_d**! I'_ll _ge**t** to _a_**_l_l** of t**_h_**em t_o_**_m_o**rrow, n_**o**w_ t**_h_**at _it_'s **w**_in**t**_er **_br_**e**_a_k** ;D]

R**_e_**a_d_ a**_n_**d R_e_**vi**_e**w**_!

**I** _pr_**o**_m_**_i_s**e **I_'_**_ll_ re**_pl_**y t**h**_is_ **ti**_m_**e**!


	8. All I Want For Christmas is You

**Picking up Sasuke  
Naruto Story [Number of Chapters Undecided]  
Pairings- SasukexSakura, Small hints of NarutoxHinata, TentenxNeji, and ShikamaruxIno**

**Summary: Sasuke never REALLY knew the meaning of crazy until he met his new pink-haired, green-eyed, and not to mention irresistibly alluring secretary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi and Kakashi would be all mine, not to mention the total Ninja fight thing would be turned into a cliche shoujo**

.:. .:. .:. **_A_**ft**e**_r_ _D_**i**_s_**_c_u**s_si_**n**_g_ t_h_**e** _P_**_l_a**n .:. .:. .:.

"Don't worry, Sakura. If anything happens, just yell "FIRE!" and I'm sure someone will help you…Unless, you know, you _want _it to happen." Ino waggled her eyebrows playfully.

The rosette huffed in return. "Oh, shut up pig." She turned serious. "But I'm still not sure about this. I mean–MMPHH!" A cloth was bound over Sakura's eyes as something wet was held over her nose. She held her breath for as long as she could, but being deprived of oxygen was just too much, and Sakura inhaled sharply, the poison immediately filling her lungs.

'Sasuke' was her last thought before blacking out.

.:. .:. .:. **L**_a_t**e**_r_ .:. .:. .:.

'Whaa...? W-what happened? Where am I?" Sakura thought as she groggily became aware of surroundings.

Still half-unconscious and practically dead to the world, Sakura's senses were having trouble adjusting. Maybe she would have noticed the predicament she was in if her senses weren't so dulled.

Having the strong urge to stretch like a cat after being woke up from its nap, Sakura reached out to loosen her joints-- only to realize that was virtually impossible.

Reflexively, she panicked and cried out for help-- only to realize that not only were her hands and feet bound, but also her mouth.

Sharpening her senses, the pinkette picked up a bit of information about the challenge she was facing. Her body was packed up into a small box, barely fit to accommodate to her size. Good thing she wasn't claustrophobic.

Not only was her space limited, though, but it was also pitch black. And I mean pitch. Black.

Who could have done this? Sakura searched through her brain for possible suspects. Then she remembered her conversation with Ino.

Ino... That sneaky little bitch.

.:. .:. .:. **_F_l**_a_**sh**_ba_**c_k_** .:. .:. .:.

"Okay, so what's your plan, pig? And it better be good 'cause I'm not gunna make a fool outta myself again," Sakura huffed as she and Ino walked into a popular cafe to grab a bite.

"Well, I'm going to have someone grab you, knock you out, and put you in a present in Sasuke's house. Then you--" Ino explained bluntly but was fiercely interrupted by a bewildered Sakura.

"Wait, w-what? Tell me you're kidding. Knock me unconscious? Present?" Sakura was slightly afraid, especially since it was Ino speaking, who could make things happen. She was a force to be reckoned with.

Ino was silent, her face drawn and reserved. Then she broke out into a bright, blinding smile. "Of course not Forehead! What kind of person do you think I am?"

Sakura sighed in relief.

Little did she know what was **really **going on in Ino's devious mind.

.:. .:. .:. **_E_**n_d_ **o**f **_F_**l_a**shb**_a**_c_**k .:. .:. .:.

Grr, that pig was going to get it!

Sakura sighed, the sound muffled by the cloth--object-- blocking her mouth. The only thing she could do was wait, and pray that Sasuke didn't think huge random boxes in his house were too suspicious.

.:. .:. .:. S_**a**s_**u**k_e_ .:. .:. .:.

Sasuke locked up for the night, way later than he expected. Since it was Christmas Eve, many of his workers were asking for leave early. He granted it, but in return, Sasuke himself had to make up for the unfinished work.

It was nearly midnight when Sasuke reached his house–ahem **mansion**.

The author won't bore you and go into detail about the place, but let's just say that it put Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie's house to shame.

The sound of Sasuke's keys jingled in the cold breeze. As the door unlocked, the man blindly groped for the light switch.

Light flooded the room as his hand found the treasure and switched the light on. To his surprise and slight shock, there was an enormous package lying in the center if the room, wrapped to perfection.

Almost positive it wasn't there before, Sasuke crept along the walls, trying to stay as far away from it as possible. He grabbed an object lying on the ground–it happened to be a pink bunny stuffed animal–and chucked it towards the box, almost missing the target completely.

No one knew that when it came sports, Sasuke was the last person to go to. No one knew, and he'd plan to bring that secret to the grave.

Back to the matter at hand, Sasuke sighed in relief when nothing exploded, and no suspicious lasers came flying out.

He took baby steps towards the present, and, when close enough, quickly flipped the lip off. Sasuke steeled hinself for the worst when he looked into the box.

"Sakura?"

.:. .:. .:. **M**_e_a_**n**w_**h**i_l_**e** .:. .:. .:.

"Hmm, I wonder how Sakura and Sasuke and doing?" Ino wondered aloud, her chest puffing out slightly. Her plot had been a success. Now it was up to Sakura to finish everything.

"I don't know, but Teme's gunna freak when he realizes I stole his house key when he wasn't looking and made a copy," Naruto added absentmindedly, grabbing a handful of chips from the bag.

Ino shrugged. "Whatever. That's not my problem." She ignored Naruto's whine.

Suddenly, the beauty heaved a great big sigh. "Wait, why the hell am I hanging out with you for Christmas again?"

.:. .:. .:. _S**a**k_**u**r**a** .:. .:. .:.

"Sakura?"

The top of the contraption Sakura was held in was suddenly thrown open, and the bound girl automatically squinted to get used to the sudden brightness. When her eyes were adjusted, she made out Sasuke's confused face in her line of sight.

"Mmphh. " Sakura struggled against the bonds that held her. Now that she could actually see, she identified that the bonds holding her were actually... Ribbons? Sakura sweatdropped. Lame.

Sasuke seemed to be frozen in shock, but another 'mmphh' of encouragement brought him out of his daze. He, quickly assessing the damage, wasted no time to tear the ribbons binding Sakura's arms, legs, and mouth. Once free, Sakura rubbed her raw wrists and ankles.

"W-why are you here, Sakura?" Sasuke stuttered, astonishment still in his voice despite how calm he looked.

Sakura exhaled loudly through her nose, thoroughly annoyed at Ino. "I'm betting that damn Ino knocked me unconscious, bound and gagged me, and left me here to rot and I'm fucking annoyed right now," Sakura exhaled again, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Okay...So why did she bring you _here_? And how'd you even get in here?" Sasuke continued.

The annoyance drained out of Sakura as something akin to embarrassment replaced it. "I'm not sure, Naruto probably made a copy if your key or something when you weren't looking," Sakura answered right on the mark, pointedly ignoring the first question.

Trying to change the subject, the now-free girl threw a hard kick to the cage that had held her captive, but furrowed her eyebrows when something fell out of the box. Cautiously stepping towards it, Sakura picked up the object and blushed when she realized it was the present  
Sakura had gotten Sasuke on an impulse.

Meanwhile, Sasuke watched this exchange with interest. His eyes brushed past the clock, and his lips fell into a half-grin when he saw the time.

Sakura's eyes traveled to what he was looking at and her eyes softened.

"12:01" they both whispered simultaneously. "Christmas morning," Sakura added softly.

Dark emerald clashed with intense onyx. Their gaze was held for what seemed like a lifetime, before Sasuke coughed and avoided her eyes.

Sakura knocked out of it and glanced at the present resting in her hands. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke." She sheepishly handed Sasuke her gift, not wanting to break the fragile moment they were having. Sasuke took it with unsure hands.

"Go ahead. Open it," Sakura encouraged as she watched his eyes dart around nervously. "It won't bite."

Slowly, Sasuke tore the wrapping off the present. Inside was a pair of...ramen socks?

Sakura blushed hard, mouth spilling profanities that would put a sailor to shame. She hastily grabbed the socks away from Sasuke and hid it behind herself. "Stupid Ino," Sakura mumbled, "That was Naruto's present, not yours." She fumbled with the pair of black socks with a bowl on miso ramen sown on each.

Sakura jerked her head up sharply as she heard Sasuke laugh. Not a snort, not a cruel, cold burst of laughter, but an actual laugh. He was gripping his sides, trying to control the happy feeling bubbling up his throat.

Blushing to her roots, Sakura whacked the laughing man in the shoulder with the pair of socks. "Shut up, Uchiha. It's not that funny." Even so, Sakura found it impossible to keep a straight face, and soon she herself was chuckling along.

This lasted for a while, the sound of two voices echoing throughout the house.

The laughter died down eventually, leaving only a tiny giggle every now and then.

"Uhh," Sasuke hesitated, "I didn't...get you anything," he eventually admitted, and managed to look sheepish.

Sakura smiled softly. At least he felt a bit guilty. "It's okay. You weren't obligated or anything. Besides, it'd be totally...you know, not you if you did, anyways." Besides, your laugh is enough of a present for me.

But Sakura kept that last statement to herself.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke."

"Hn...Merry Christmas."

* * *

**[**_a_/N **Re**_m_**in**_d_s _m_**e** o**f** _a_ 'K**a**y J_e_**w**el**e_r_s**' **c**_o_m_m**e**_rc**i_a_**l. xD **I a_c_tua_ll_y** k**_e_**pt my p**ro**_mi_s**e** a**n**_d _up**d**a_t_**e**d o_n_ C**h**ri_**s**t_ma_s_ (f**_o_**r a**ll** t_h_**o**_s_e **_o_**f y_o_**u** l**i**_vi**n**_g i**_n_** t_h_**e** _U_S**)!** _D_**i**d _y**o**_u **g**_et_ wh**_a_**t y**o**_u_ w**_a_**nt**_e_**d _fo_**r** C**h**_r_ist_m_**a**s? **_I_** **d**i_d_! ;D S**_o_** h_**a**p_**p**y! Merry Christmas!]

**H**_m_m, w_h_**y** _d_**_o_e**s_n_'t _i**t**_ f_ee_l l**i**_k_e **C_h_**_r_is**t_m_**as _t**h**_is ye**_a_**r?

**M**a_y_**b**_e_ i**f **y_o_**u** r_e_**v**iew, it**_'_ll** f_e_**e**l mo**r**_e_ _li**k**e_ _C**h**_ris**t**_m_as**!**R&R!


End file.
